D'jok and his new flat
by Ghostsammeo
Summary: A crossover between Galactik football, Yugioh and Naruto. D'jok moves in with two new flatmates: Sasuke Uchiha and Marik Ishtar! how will he cope with the cold, mean Sasuke and the loud, tanned, evil Egyption Marik?
1. Chapter 1

Galactik football/Yugioh/Naruto

Crossover

I do not own Galactik football, Yugioh or Naruto.

Chapter 1: meet the flatmates

D'jok pulled is luggage into the porch, the door was wide open so he reckoned he could just leave his stuff in the porch for now, this was his new home after all.

The team didn't want D'jok to leave, everyone begged him to stay in the hotel rooms with them but he had had enough of that, he needed to see how people lived in real life, he was 18 and wanted to live in a flat. Micro-ice had taken it the worst though. The day D'jok had announced that he would be staying in a flat Micro-ice burst into tears, it took two days for him to stop crying but he would often hug D'jok at random intervals and try and make D'jok promise not to go. D'jok felt sorry for the little guy, all alone in his bedroom crying in the night, having complaints from other people in the hotel that someone kept moaning and keeping everyone awake.

But D'jok had made his decision, he was going to stay in a flat with two other people that he would hopefully be able to get to know today.

D'jok still played for the team, but he would not be living with them like everyone else does, is that so wrong?

D'jok knocked on the door twice and waited, he had practiced for this moment for a week now, he would stand in front of a mirror and put on a massive smile, when they opened the door he would say in a big strong voice "Hi I'm D'jok the new flatmate, what's your name chum?"

D'jok waited a bit longer but no one answered, he knocked again and heard a voice from the inside, it sounded like a kids voice maybe fifteen or sixteen, the voice said, "Marik get the door!"

Another voice, it was an adults but it was still very high and very loud like he couldn't stop shouting, "What? No you get it you little punk!"

"What you gonna do eh Marik?" The kid's voice replied.

"I'm gonna go ancient Egypt on your ninja ass that's what I'm gonna do!" The voice that belonged to Marik replied angrily.

"Don't push me Marik! Anyway tell the person at the door the doors open," The kid voice yelled.

"Oh right, the doors open come on in!" Marik said to D'jok.

D'jok had not planned this, these guys seemed to have issues, he would have to be careful with what he says.

D'jok opened the door gingerly to see somebody's back in his face. It was a tanned back with some strange markings of monsters and some writing he couldn't understand. It was time to do what he had practiced. D'jok poked the man on the shoulder.

"Oh Holy Anubis!" said the man jumping around to see D'jok.

The man had rather a lot of female features, he had long blonde/white hair, rather a lot like Tia's except his was more spiky and longer. He wore make up and a lot of massacre around his big purple eyes. D'jok was taken aback by his appearance; although girly this guy had to have some fan girls, and boys for that matter!

"Yes what do you want Ginger? Are you taken aback by my beautifully tanned back? Or is it just the scars?" Marik asked as he examined D'jok.

D'jok didn't know how to answer, did this Marik fella always walk around with no top on or did D'jok catch him on a bad day?

"Just for the record I didn't want those scars, I would have preferred a massive dinosaur with mega big teeth, boy that would be cool," Marik blabbered on.

"Hi I'm D'jok I'm the new flatmate!" D'jok suddenly yelled.

Marik stared at him in amazement, and then a massive grin spread across his face, "Hey you speak as loud and un-necessarily as me!"

"What?" D'jok asked. Why was this guy so social with someone he had never met before, maybe the other flatmate would be a bit calmer?

"You're loud like me! Shame about your pale face though, anyone could have thought we were brothers if they heard us speak together!" Marik continued.

"No I'm not usually this loud it's just that I..." D'jok tried to speak.

"Hey buddy what's your name and what do you want anyway?" Marik asked as he shook his hand.

"Err, I'm D'jok and I'm the new flatmate," D'jok scratched his head.

"NO BLOODY WAY! THAT IS SO FRICKING AWESOME!" Marik began shaking D'jok's hand vigorously.

D'jok pulled away his hand, it was red and was painful. "Yeah, hi," D'jok whispered.

"Alright buddy give me your suitcase I'll bring it upstairs, Sasuke is in the front room watching himself on T.V. so if you wanna go meet him," Marik said as he took D'jok's suitcase and ran upstairs.

D'jok examined the house. He stood right in front of the stairs, there was now three rooms, one right next to him to the left, one next to the stairs and one far to the right, he could hear the television to his left so decided to enter that room.

As he entered he noticed a kid about twelve or thirteen watching the small black television. He had probably noticed D'jok enter but decided to ignore him. The kid had a long black fringe and cold black eyes; he wore a blue top (unlike Marik) which would cover up his mouth if he would to slouch which was exactly what he was doing.

D'jok decided to get to know this kid, "Hey my name is D'jok and I'm the new flatmate," D'jok smiled.

Sasuke didn't look away from the television screen, "Yes I heard," he said in a harsh voice.

"So you're Sasuke?" D'jok asked, maybe he didn't mean it to sound so harsh.

"Yes Sasuke Uchiha, you already met Marik Ishtar haven't you?" Sasuke said turning to D'jok, the kid for some reason looked pissed off.

"Have I done anything to upset you or maybe someone has done something to you or...." D'jok trailed off as Sasuke glared.

"I'm fine; you got a problem with something about me?" Sasuke asked.

For some strange reason D'jok was intimidated by this kid, he was just a kid and D'jok was scared of him! "What err no, I like you I really like you, well not really like you because I'm not gay but I still like you," Sasuke gave him a harsher glare which made D'jok panic more. "Not that I have anything against gay people, but I'm not saying you're gay I'm saying I'm not gay not that I wouldn't mind being gay well no I would but I just don't have anything against gays but you're not gay so err yeah I'll just... shut up," D'jok stammered.

"You're weird D'jok, Maybe you should get yourself a girlfriend," Sasuke told him even though his attention was now turned to the television.

D'jok now plucked up some courage, he wasn't gonna let some kid make him seem like a loser. "I have a girlfriend actually Sasuke!" D'jok snarled.

Sasuke looked up at him with no real interest in his eyes, "Really, does she have a speech problem as well?"

"What I don't have a speech problem, and no she doesn't she's actually really pretty!" D'jok explained.

"She must look like Hinata then," Sasuke said to himself.

D'jok did not understand what Sasuke said. "Who's Hinata?"

"Hinata's some chick with some eyes that make her look blind," Sasuke smiled.

It took a few seconds for D'jok to get what Sasuke was saying. "My girlfriend is not blind!" he said and turned around to leave but was blocked by Marik who was now wearing the Snowkids uniform.

"EEK!" D'jok jumped in the air.

"Marik dude what are you wearing?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know I found it when I was looking through D'jok's stuff, look I look like a power ranger wearing this!" Marik cried with happiness.

"No you don't," Sasuke muttered.

"Marik what the Fuck are you doing? Get my uniform off!" D'jok whined.

"Oh so you are a power ranger, this is your uniform! Well hi there blue ranger!" Marik teased.

"Seriously Marik take it off!" D'jok cried.

"Oh quit your eternal bitching! Hey look Sasuke I found a picture of some girl with mega long hair in D'jok's bag, I wonder if she has to tie it up when she goes to the toilet? Ha what a hassle that would be!" Marik laughed.

"Hey D'jok is that your girlfriend," Sasuke said as he finally stood up showing his white shorts.

"Ooh D'jok has a girlfriend; I just assumed he was gay!" Marik smiled.

Sasuke snatched the picture out of Marik's hands and looked at it. "Dude I thought you said she was pretty," Sasuke snorted.

"I know isn't she ugly!" Marik agreed.

"Oh shut up Marik you find all girls ugly!" Sasuke grinned.

"What! Oh for Raa's sake I'm not a bloody gay, what's wrong with wearing a bit of make up?" Marik complained.

"Sasuke give it back!" D'jok roared.

Sasuke however ignored him. "God I feel sorry for you D'jok, where I'm from you get women with boobs bigger then yourself!"

"Oh get over it your Hokage has got big breasts big deal, three quarters of the people in your show are kids no one is gonna get with the chick," Marik said.

"Hey I could get with whoever I liked, all I have to do is scorn all the chicks that like me and everyone wants me even more," Sasuke boasted.

"How does that work?" D'jok asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know Ginger! Well it doesn't matter anyway, Sasuke give me the picture I only came down here to show you the power rangers uniform, I haven't finished un-packing!" Marik shouted (like always)

"It's okay Marik I'll finish un-packing," D'jok sighed.

"Oh okay," said Marik as he took off D'jok's uniform to show his scarred back.

Marik handed D'jok the picture of Mei and sat down with Sasuke, as D'jok left he heard the rest of Marik's and Sasuke's conversation.

"I'm gonna challenge him to a shadow game!" Marik announced.

"What seriously? Why would you do that that's dangerous!" Sasuke replied.

"I haven't played in awhile and D'jok seems like a swell guy!" Marik answered.

"So you're going to risk his life?"

"Exactly!"

D'jok trudged up stairs and found his suitcase on the bed, all his clothes were spread around the room.

D'jok picked up his phone and checked his messages, apparently he had sent one saying to Micro-ice saying:

U SUCK ASS, I WANT TO HAVE SEXY EGYPTIAN SEX WITH YOUR MUM, YOUR NAME IS WEIRD.

FRM D'JOK YOUR GAY PARTNER IN CRIME.

Marik had obviously been raiding his whole bag looking for stuff to do.

It would was going to be hard for the next two weeks at least being the new guy, these two obviously weren't the best of friends but when it came to annoying D'jok they would work together. D'jok had to toughen up and he knew that, whatever this shadow game was he was gonna accept and kick Marik's ass.

Suddenly his phone started ringing, he answered to hear Micro-ice crying on the other end.

"Hey Micro-ice, sorry about that message, it was my flatmate," D'jok explained.

"Oh good, you made me cry, so D'jok how is it? Who do you live with?" as Micro-ice said this a shout came from downstairs from D'jok's line.

"Jesus Christ I don't want to watch Naruto again we always watch Naruto why not try something good like the football or better than that, Yugioh season 2!"

"Who's that?" Micro-ice asked.

"Oh that's the guy who sent you that text, his name is Marik and he shouts a lot and shows off his body a lot," D'jok answered. "So how's things down on your end,"

"Oh just the normal... nothing interesting really, Mark's gone missing, we think he joint the pirates in an attempt to get his own story but no one gives two tits so nothing much," Micro-ice explained.

"Well okay Micro-ice visit me soon okay?"

"Sure thing pal," Micro-ice hung up.

So that was it, D'jok was about to start his new life with a loud Egyptian and a mean twelve year old.... perfect.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

D'jok and his new flat chapter 2

D'jok woke up the next morning with bags under his eyes, Marik and Sasuke had been up all night throwing some party that lasted throughout the whole night. D'jok rubbed his eyes and wandered out into the corridor to see Marik chatting to some women holding a pig, she had dark eyes like Sasuke and black hair. D'jok ignored Marik as he explained to the woman that D'jok was the gay flatmate.

D'jok did not know where the toilet was so wandered into a random room; apparently some people were staying the night because D'jok wandered in on Sasuke, lying only with some pants on and a beer bottle in his hand. He was surrounded by two girls and a boy. One girl had pink hair and a seemingly large forehead, she was draped over Sasuke, the other had blonde hair and a strand of hair covering her eye, and she was snoring loudly. The last one who was a boy had blonde hair and wore a sleeping hat or something like that.

Sasuke opened one eye, and smiled.

"Hey guys wake up, it's the ginger guy I was telling you about," He muttered.

The blonde kid opened one eye and sat up. "Sasuke why is this guy looking at us like he wants to join in?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah D'jok, do you wanna join in? Well to bad because we've already finished, now we're sleeping so ha!"

D'jok decided it was best to leave; Sasuke was obviously drunk last night and now super tired. He was only twelve but apparently drank a lot and was a pimp. Marik was still talking to the woman when D'jok left Sasuke's room. Marik pulled D'jok next to him.

"Here look Shizune, this is D'jok! Hey pal this is Shizune," Marik explained.

D'jok was in no mood for Marik, "Yeah Marik where is the bathroom?" D'jok asked.

"Oh yeah.... erm, you might not wanna go in there D'jok," Marik winced.

"Really why not?" D'jok questioned, this was probably Marik trying to trick him or something.

"Well this lady named Tsunade, a dude named Yami Yugi and my sister are all like lying in their own puke in there it's not nice," Marik explained.

"What seriously? God that is so annoying I want to brush my teeth," D'jok moaned.

"Hey quit your eternal bitching, I have an on-suite in my bedroom, first on the left you can use that!" Marik roared.

"Oh right, thanks Marik," D'jok smiled.

"You seemed surprised, you know just because I'm evil that doesn't mean I'm not a nice person, D'jok never make that mistake! At first I didn't like Yami Bakura but I really learnt to love him," Marik said.

There was an awkward silence. "You say you learnt to... love him?" D'jok raised an eyebrow.

Marik froze, with no emotion on his face. "No... I said I learnt to... Glove... him,"

D'jok nodded slowly as he left the scene.

"I'm not gay D'jok! If you say anything I'm going to cut you!" Marik called to D'jok who had just entered the Egyptian's room.

First of all he noticed a strange golden rod with a shape of an eye on his bed. Lying next to that was a guy with long white hair, though naked he wore a necklace which bore resemblance to the rod he was lying next to. The man kept muttering something about Ancient Egypt butt sex.

D'jok walked past him into the on-suite. It had a sink and a toilet, D'jok took his toothbrush which had been in his pocket all this time and began brushing his teeth. As he brushed he was trying to remember what he was going to do today, then it hit him. He was going to invite Micro-ice round to watch the 'shadow game' he was going to play with Marik. Suddenly there was three knocks on the door and a croaky, British voice said: "Bloody hell how long are you going to take in there? I need to do my hair!"

D'jok opened the door and left the room as he passed the man who was asleep with the necklace.

He left the room and passed a man with spiky blonde and purple hair covered in sick.

"Geez dude have a wash!" D'jok cried as he passed him.

The guy stopped and turned, he looked angry. "Got something to say to me boy? Hey!" Yami Yugi said as he pushed a D'jok.

D'jok considered this. "Yeah like I said before, Dude have a wash!"

Yami took a swing at D'jok who ducked just in time. Marik who was not paying attention suddenly noticed the commotion. "OH HOLY RAA A FIGHT! FIGHT! HEY EVERYBODY FIGHT!" Marik yelled and everybody came to watch. D'jok noticed the crowd, he would have to fight back otherwise everyone would think he was a massive puff.

D'jok thought of something tough to say, "You wanna take this outside?" He asked.

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled and picked Yami and D'jok up and threw them out the window. "Alright there outside, let's go watch! WOO!" everybody cheered and ran downstairs and out the front door. Yami was standing up and D'jok was on the floor rolling around in pain.

"Hey everybody D'jok got thrown out of a window and now he's crying, what a baby!" Marik roared with laughter and everybody laughed with him.

D'jok got up wiping away his tears, "I'm not crying I've got a bit of glass in my eye!"

Suddenly D'jok got punched right in the jaw.

"Oh Fuck! Now that's what I'm talking about bitch!" Sasuke laughed.

"Sasuke baby let's make love!" Sakura said as she left the house to see what all the commotion was about.

"Not now bitch there's a fight on!" Sasuke laughed.

"Whoa seriously, fuck yeah!" Sakura roared and joined in the chanting.

"Come on mother fucker get up!" Yami Yugi cursed as he spat on D'jok. D'jok stood up.

"The only mother I fuck is your mother Yami Yugi!" D'jok snarled.

The cheering all stopped, everyone was quiet.

Yami Yugi began CRYING!? "My mother has been dead for 5000 years you... you... you non-Egyptian!" Yugi sobbed.

"Hey everyone, let's Beat the crap out of D'jok!" Marik yelled.

Everyone agreed and everybody began jumping and kicking D'jok.

_Three hours later_

D'jok examined himself in the mirror, he had a big black eye and three teeth were missing. Micro-ice would be over in a few minutes and he didn't want to look like it was horrible living in the flat, even though so far it was. As D'jok left the room he came across Sasuke who made a comment on how D'jok looked like a tramp.

D'jok though was looking for Marik; he didn't want him doing anything to Micro-ice. Marik was friendly at first but even after a day he had shown that he was actually very evil indeed.

He finally found Marik in the kitchen making some kind of milkshake. "Erm, Marik," D'jok began to speak.

"Oh D'jok hey I wanted to speak with you, do you know your friend coming round?"

"Err, yes I do indeed know him," D'jok answered.

"Does he like milkshakes because I'm making my special Milkshake which I always make when we have guests!" Marik explained.

"Err I think he does," D'jok replied, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Sasuke yelled from up stairs.

D'jok turned to Marik with horror on his face; Marik also looked horrified even though he was just copying D'jok.

"Oh no, I've got to stop Sasuke!" D'jok exclaimed.

"Well why are you telling me this blue power ranger go stop him!" Marik replied.

D'jok ran out of the room to see Micro-ice with _**D'jok?????? **_ How could Micro-ice be with him when he wasn't even with Micro-ice, suddenly Marik came from behind and shoved the milkshake down D'jok's throat. "Sorry D'jok but this milkshake is going to paralyze you, Sasuke's transformed into you and is going to pretend to be you for today okay?" Marik explained.

"What the hell, no that's not okay I..." D'jok stopped in the middle of his sentence as his body froze, he couldn't move.

"We'll play the shadow game tomorrow okay ginger? Now for some fun, I'm going to put you into a cupboard so you can hear Sasuke and Micro-ice's conversation, ooh I can't wait blue!" Marik smiled as he picked up D'jok and threw him in a closet.

Sasuke sat down with Micro-ice and Marik walked into the room wearing no shirt but a cape. Micro-ice winced. "Err who is this?" Micro-ice asked.

"That's Marik, he's my boyfriend," Sasuke smiled.

Marik glared at Sasuke who scratched his ginger hair, he had seen D'jok do this many times so decided that he would fit it in as much as he could.

Micro-ice's mouth fell open. "What seriously? What about Mei?"

"Oh yeah Mei the one that has to tie up her hair to use the toilet!" Marik burst out.

Sasuke kicked Marik. "Mei is ugly micro-ice, I would prefer someone with pink hair or something, look here's my new girlfriend!" Sasuke took out a picture of Sakura.

"D'jok she looks about twelve, and I thought Marik was your boyfriend!" Micro-ice cried.

"No I'm cool with an open relationship," Marik explained.

"But D'jok that girl is twelve!" Micro-ice carried on.

"Yeah well you look about twelve!" Sasuke replied with acid in his voice.

"Oh real mature D'jok, I think you shouldn't bother coming to our training sessions anymore! I reckon the team wouldn't like you anymore!" Micro-ice held back a tear.

"Gee what is with the power rangers and crying?" Marik asked.

Micro-ice turned to Marik, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh well it's a long story you won't be want to hear it," Marik shrugged.

Micro-ice began, "Well actually...."

"Well okay I saw Yugi and D'jok having a fight so Sasuke picked up D'jok and threw him out of the window and the fight was outside then D'jok said something about Yami's mum so everyone beat up D'jok and now he's got a black eye!" Marik explained extremely fast.

Sasuke lay his hands into his head.

"So why does D'jok not have a black eye right now?" Micro-ice asked.

Marik froze. "What?"

"Why does D'jok not have a black eye right now?" Micro-ice asked again with a smirk.

"Err...........What?"

"I said why does D'jok not have a black eye right now then?"

"Erm........................err.......................it's because...................it's because he borrowed some of my make-up," Marik answered but then realised what he had said.

"Well erm not my make-up but some of Sasuke's make-up is what I meant!" Marik panicked.

"Oh shut up Marik!" Sasuke said who was now himself again. "Look Micro-ice D'jok is in the cupboard and Marik is not his girlfriend.... I meant boyfriend,"

"Yes, I think he wanted you to watch our shadow game!" Marik cried with happiness.

"Shadow game?" Micro-ice enquired.

"Oh you'll see, Marik get D'jok out of the cupboard, we're going Kaiba's house for a duel!"

The end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So do you have a car or?" Micro-ice looked down the wet, rainy street.

"Well Sasuke's twelve and I'm from ancient Egypt so..." Marik cringed.

"Oh right, you don't have one," Micro-ice finished.

Marik looked confused. "No we do have one, but like I said Sasuke's twelve so he makes it very messy and well I... I'm not the best driver,"

"So what does it have a bunch of scratches or what?" Micro-ice asked as he continued looking for the car.

"Sasuke have you got D'jok?" Marik asked instead of answering Micro-ice, it was late now as it had taken three whole hours to finally wake D'jok up.

Sasuke hopped out of the house followed by a dizzy D'jok. "How is he?" Marik asked Sasuke who walked past him with the car keys.

"Well you really drugged him up good Marik, what did you put in that milkshake?" Sasuke replied.

"Erm, fruit, milk, ice and a bit of sugar..."

"And what did you do to knock him out like that?"

"Oh I popped some magic mushrooms in for good luck, and a whole lot of sleeping drugs!" Marik laughed.

D'jok staggered around the wet pavements in the dark occasionally beckoning Sasuke to come see the robots that where robbing a house.

Micro-ice, D'jok and Marik followed Sasuke down the pavement until Sasuke stopped at a red car with the front totally crushed.

"Eek! Is that thing road legal?" Micro-ice asked as he examined the mirrors.

"Probably not," Sasuke shrugged as he threw Marik the keys.

Micro-ice looked scared. "What? hold on Marik says he's crappy at driving though!"

"Oh well thanks kid, I suppose you can drive a car then, oh wait you live in space!" Marik hissed.

"I don't live IN space Marik I live on Akillian," Micro-ice replied as he hopped into the back seat with Sasuke after helping D'jok into the front.

"Well that's no planet I've ever heard of," Marik replied as he slid into the driving seat.

"Yeah well I've never heard of ancient Egypt!" Micro-ice snarled.

"Then Micro-ice my friend you are officially an idiot," Marik said as he started the engine, "Alright guys hold on, this is going to be bumpy,"

Suddenly the car began screeching as the car pulled out of its parking space and zoomed down the street.

Micro-ice looked out of the window as cars went flashing buy. "Oh come on you are doing this deliberately Marik!"

"Seriously shut the fuck up man I'm trying to drive!" Marik yelled as he went flying past a red light and caused a car to crash into another car.

"Marik you just killed some people in cars!" Micro-ice moaned as Marik just dodged a lorry.

" 'Kill' is a bit of an overreaction," Marik hissed.

"Oh look there's Bruce Lee fighting Sinedd on a skyscraper, GO BRUCE LEE!" D'jok called.

"Will someone get this guy to shut the Raa up!" Marik yelled.

Sasuke undid his seatbelt and hit D'jok round the head.

"Ahhhhh, space men!" D'jok screamed and hit Marik in the face causing him to go flying into another car.

"Are we still alive?" Micro-ice opened one eye.

"Yes we didn't even stop moving, oh yeah and the guy in the car we crashed into went flying into our car," Marik explained. "Ask him... OH HOLY RAA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING YOU LAND LOVING WHALE!" Marik called to another car.

Micro-ice turned to see a fat, bold man sitting next to him, "Hi how are you," The bold man smiled.

"Marik we just past Kaiba corp tower!" Sasuke suddenly yelled.

"Oh for Raa's sake!" Marik muttered to himself and turned the car right around. The car began to spin and spin off the road.

"Who let me drive for Raa's sake?" Marik yelled.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, aweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, aweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" D'jok stuck his hands in the air.

"Here we go again," Sasuke muttered to himself.

"HOHOHOHO, AHAHAHAHA, HOOHOHOH!" the bold man laughed.

"I never got to see Cinderella on ice!" Micro-ice cried.

"Don't worry it was a big disappointment," Marik replied.

The car continued to fly off the road until it finally crashed into a tree.

Is everybody okay?" Sasuke asked as he examined everybody else in the car.

"Yes I'm fine and D'jok's playing on an imaginary Nintendo DS so he's fine as well," Marik answered.

"Micro-ice?" Sasuke looked for him.

"Right here, I think the bold guy is dead though," Micro-ice said as he took a massive glass shard out of the bold man's head.

"He'll be fine," Marik said and hopped out of the car.

The other three also left the car and took in their surroundings. They were not too far off the road, they could hear all the cars flying past, including a police cars siren.

Marik scratched his head, "Err I think we shouldn't really go back up to the road," He told them.

"Well duh our car is destroyed," Sasuke indicated to the red car which now had now windows and was totally crushed.

"We know you are down there, come up here with your hands up," a voice roared.

"It's the police, quick I've got an idea!" Marik announced.

Marik scurried to the car and lifted up the dead body of the fat bald man.

"What the fuck are you doing Marik?" Sasuke asked as he held back D'jok from attacking a small rock.

"We will throw the dead body at them!" Marik announced with a smile.

Micro-ice's jaw dropped, "That's it, you guys are crazy!" he announced.

"Well we're so sorry space man; if you don't like hanging out with us maybe you could take D'jok and go get in your megazord and save the day or something!" Marik retaliated.

As he said this a giant light appeared on Marik which temporarily blinded him. "What the hell Sasuke watch were you shine that torch!" Marik cried as he covered his eyes.

"It's a police helicopter Marik!" Micro-ice yelped.

"Really?" Marik asked as he looked up to see a helicopter flying over him. "Oh Jesus let's get the fuck out of here!"

Marik went running down the hill followed by Micro-ice and Sasuke who was holding D'jok.

The group finally stopped under a massive oak because Marik had a stitch. "Oh Jesus I'm Hefalumped!" Marik whined as he clutched his chest.

"Hefalumped? What kind of expression is that?" Micro-ice questioned.

"Shut up Mini-ice! Now what do we do?" Marik fell down onto his bottom.

Sasuke was leaning against the tree casually. "How can you be so casual at a time like this Sasuke?!" Micro-ice asked.

"Micro-ice... the first rule of being cool is a technique I learnt at school, you've got to be nice and casual just like our baby Immanuel," Sasuke sang in a catchy tune.

"I didn't know Jesus was a cool and casual baby!" Marik pondered.

"Alright Marik you wanted a plan right?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Yeah,"

"Okay well how about I go and take down the cops with some funky ninja moves while D'jok, Micro-ice and you make a break for Kaiba corp tower in a stolen car?" Sasuke recommended.

"Err, yeah sounds like a plan, but first if D'jok's going to play a shadow game with me he's going to have to wake up!" Marik announced and suddenly picked up a rock and hit D'jok on the head with it.

D'jok lay on the ground in his own blood, then he sat up and looked around. "What's going on,"

"We're going to kill some police officers," Marik put bluntly.

"Cool, lets get started,"

The end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marik led D'jok and Micro-ice up the hill and onto the road. Many police cars were stationed at the side of the road so Marik ordered everyone to 'hit the ground you dumb heads!'

The three men lay down in the grass at the edge of the forest, watching police men talking and waiting for Sasuke's distraction. "Okay guys when Sasuke attacks the police men we take a police car and get the Raa out of here," Marik explained to D'jok and Micro-ice.

"What am I doing here? I don't care about this shadow game! I want to go home," Micro-ice complained.

"Well you're a wanted man now, you can't go back!" Marik replied.

"Look let's just wait for Sasuke and head for Kaiba corp tower when he comes," D'jok soothed the two.

As he finished his sentence a large explosion went off in the middle of the road.

"Oh that must Sasuke lets go!" Marik yelled and stood up and ran to a police car.

"What's he doing, we need Sasuke to start beating them up before we can steal a car!" Micro-ice hissed at D'jok.

"I don't know, he's just going to get himself shot so I say we stay put!" D'jok answered back and the two watched Marik start the engine to the police car as Sasuke just arrived on the scene with Naruto.

"About time pretty boy!" Marik yelled out of the window to Sasuke and drove up to D'jok and Micro-ice. "Hey hoes need a ride?"

D'jok and Micro-ice hopped into the car as guns went off and police men got beaten up by two twelve year olds. Marik went flying down the road for about thirty seconds before he came to a sudden stop. Marik gestured to D'jok and Micro-ice to get out of the car as they had arrived at Kaiba corp tower. The three made their way inside of the building.

The building was very light and the walls were all blue. A woman sat at a desk typing something. She had not noticed Marik, D'jok and Micro-ice yet. Marik stuck his finger to his lips and slowly got down onto his hands and knees. D'jok and Micro-ice followed him as he crawled along the floor.

"EXCUSE ME!" a booming voice came from behind the desk.

"Holy Raa!" Marik screamed as he jumped up in the air.

They turned their heads to see the woman behind the desk glaring at them. "What are you doing on the floor?" She asked.

All of the men froze and did not answer.

"Err... We are cleaning the floor for you.... with our hands and knees," Marik explained and stood up.

The woman was not buying. "Then where is your cleaning gear?" she said as she examined D'jok and Micro-ice who were still on the floor.

Marik considered the question then said, "What are you death? I SAID we were cleaning with our hands and knees!"

"I'm calling security," The woman announced and picked up a phone and began dialling some numbers.

"QUICK MICRO-ICE GIVE ME YOUR SHOE!" Marik bellowed and reached out for Micro-ice's shoe.

Micro-ice handed Marik his shoe who hit the woman across the head with it. The woman fell and dropped the phone but it was too late as the alarm was already ringing.

Back on the road Sasuke and Naruto were busy impaling a police officer on a big stick Sasuke had brought from the woods. "Boy this is more fun than being spiteful to everyone I meet!" Sasuke laughed as he burnt a man alive with his fire jutsu.

Marik led D'jok and Micro-ice down a long, blue corridor as some security men chased after them.

"Marik, where are we going?" D'jok asked as Marik turned a corner onto another hallway.

"We're going to find Kaiba and ask him if we can borrow two duel disks for our duel... though if you think about it they are nothing like disks," Marik replied.

"So we are being chased by police men and security because we want some duel disks to have a shadow game?" Micro-ice asked.

"Look I know it seems bad but you get some bad ass shadow games sometimes," Marik reassured. "One time I had one with my mate Oscar and by the end of it he was dead and I had my leg hanging off!"

D'jok gulped as Marik entered a random room.

Sasuke finished off one last police officer with Naruto. "Okay Naruto now I should head for Kaiba corp," he explained.

"Oh cool can I come?" Naruto asked in excitement.

Sasuke smiled. "That was my plan,"

The two got inside a police car, Sasuke was in the driving seat and Naruto was below him pushing the pedals. "Alright Naruto let's get out of here," Sasuke said as Naruto hit the accelerate.

Sasuke turned the wheel to the left and then to the right, continuously swapping lanes and killing lots of people in cars. Soon Sasuke stopped outside of Kaiba corp tower. Naruto and him both left the car and entered the building.

The first thing Sasuke noticed was the loud alarm ringing throughout the tower. The second thing he noticed that there was a bunch of guards running in and out of the room. The third thing he noticed was that there was a woman lying on the ground with a shoe by her head. And lastly he noticed the room was very.... well it was all BLUE!

Naruto walked over to the woman's body and checked her pulse. "She's alive," Naruto told Sasuke.

"Well duh she got hit on the head by a shoe," Sasuke snorted as he strode over to stand next to Naruto.

"Who could have done this?" Naruto asked.

"I could think of someone," Sasuke replied as leant against the desk.

"Who?"

Marik examined the room, blocking D'jok's and Micro-ice's view as he stood in the doorway. "Well what's in the room Marik, what are you looking at?" D'jok asked.

"Oh it's just the toilets I'm waiting to see when that dude is finished I'm bursting!" Marik explained.

D'jok sighed and dragged Marik away from the door. "Marik we've got to keep moving, we have to find Kaiba and ask him to call off his guards and then we can have a shadow game," he explained.

"Okay but when we find him you do the talking while I go take a whiz," Marik insisted as they broke into a sprint down the halls.

Micro-ice began to fall behind as Marik and D'jok ran on. "Come on Micro-ice hurry up!" called D'jok.

"Yeah well it's a little hard since I've lost my shoe!" Micro-ice yelled back and shot a glare at Marik.

The end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

D'jok and his new flat chapter 5

Sasuke and Naruto pulled into another hallway, randomly running around in an attempt to find Marik, D'jok and Micro-ice.

"Alright loser, if I remember correctly from the Yu-gi-oh episode I saw Kaiba's office is at the very top of this tower," Sasuke explained to the blonde ninja who was running beside him.

"Okay, let's just take an elevator then," Naruto smiled and pointed at the elevators at the end of the long, spiralling hallway.

* * * * * *

Marik and the two footballing stars climbed the stairs, closely followed by a bunch of guards who wanted to prove their worth in a game of duel monsters. Marik glanced down and spotted the followers.

"Oh smack some guards are coming after us, quick Micro-ice give me your shoe!" Marik said in urgency.

Micro-ice shrugged, "You've already took one shoe, getting rid of the other one will make it easier to run," he said as he handed his small shoe over to Marik.

Marik launched the shoe at the guards who all dropped their precious duel decks. "No what have you done, the cards are now tainted!" They yelled after Marik who giggled to himself girlishly.

"Boy Marik you can be so disturbing sometimes," D'jok shook his head.

"Shut the crap up we've only just met! You can't judge me, only I can judge people! And guess what ginger I judge you guilty!" Marik retaliated.

"Of what?"

"Of being Ginger you power ranger now shut up and run, the guards have already built some new decks and are now really horny for a duel!" Marik screamed and sprinted up the stairs even faster.

_In the top room of Kaiba corp tower _

"Look I don't want you as a guard, I have enough!" Kaiba snarled at the Australian before him.

"Ah come on mate you know you want me, everybody wants me with my cute adorable face! So what ya' say eh?" Valon smiled.

"My brother gives me enough cute in one lifetime thank you," Kaiba replied with no emotion.

"But ya' know you're guards are bloody loony's don't ya'? They can't even catch some kids running around freely in your building!"

"We don't know who they are yet, they could be kids or they could not... they could be ancient Egyptians or they could not, they could be football players from the future or they could not... they could be..."

"Shut the Fuck up mate, now I'm Australian so I know how to deal with these things, give me a chance to take down these dingoes's and then give me the job when I've hung their heads by my mantle piece," Valon pleaded.

Kaiba considered the offer. "Okay get rid of them by 5 am,"

"I knew you would see the light of day, so what's the time now mate?" Valon asked.

"Its 4am," Kaiba replied simply in a husky voice.

"Wotcha! I've got no time you old croc!" Valon jumped up and ran down the stairs.

Kaiba sat in silence. "That man will try and fit as many Australian references in once sentences as long as it still makes a bit of sense," he said to himself.

Silence again. "Hmm, if it's 4am why the heck am I at work just sitting around?" he shrugged. "Well whatever is best for the story,"

_In the elevator_

_**PING! **_

"Huh why has the elevator stopped?" Sasuke asked as Naruto shrugged.

Suddenly in stumbled a man with big brown hair and goggles. "Hey there mates, did you know there's a Newcastle in Australia too, GO HARRY KEWELL WOTCHA!" the man randomly said.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances.

"So... you like Australia?" Sasuke tried to make small talk.

"Oh yeah I'm from Australia mate beautiful country mate beautiful," he smiled.

"I like the way you say beautiful," Naruto giggled.

Valen turned to him. "I like your whiskers mate, very odd but also very cool, eh you ever heard of Tim Cahill?" _**PING!**_

The elevator came to another sudden stop as Marik, D'jok and Micro-ice stumbled in. Valon examined the three men and worked out who they were. "HEY Your from the same anime as me!" Valon cried as he pointed at Marik.

"Yeah but I'm actually in the manga," Marik snarled.

"True mate very true, oh and by the way," Valon began.

Marik turned to him, "What?"

"Are you the intruders Kaiba was talking about?" Valon questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Marik shrugged. "Maybe, who's asking?"

"Me you dumb dingo baby!" Valon roared with laughter.

"I meant what's your name you trollop!" Marik angrily replied.

"Oh me? I'm Valon mate. What about you?"

"I'm Marik and yes I am intruding, what you going to do about it?"

The elevator came to a stop in Kaiba's office, the six people exited the elevator.

"We're gonna have a duel mate, and if I win the seal of orichalcos gets your soul!" Valon explained as he activated his duel disk.

"Yeah well if you lose the shadow realm takes your soul and guess what?" Marik hissed.

"What?"

"The orichalcos sucks ass compared to the shadow realm!" Marik laughed.

"You illegal kangaroo trader take that back WOTCHA!" Valon yelled.

"Make me,"

The end of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

D'jok's new flat chapter 6

"No Marik, I have built a deck for such an occasion!" Sasuke roared as he held Marik from activating his duel disk.

Marik looked at him puzzled. "You don't even play duel monsters!"

"Yes but I have built a deck, this may be my only time to have a duel!" Sasuke moaned as Valon waited impatiently.

"Hey, kid with the black hair!" Valon yelled as Kaiba looked up from playing on his PSP.

Micro-ice smiled, "Yes?"

"No not you short stuff I meant the kid with black hair who is his right size!" Valon yelled and laughed at his own joke.

Micro-ice snarled and rolled up his sleeves, "I'm about to go Edward Elric on your ass!"

"No Micro-ice, save your chakra for the real fight!" Naruto urged and pulled Micro-ice back.

Sasuke turned to Valon realising he was being spoken to. "Get lost," he said.

"No need to be like that kid, I just want you to hurry the 'ell up is all!" Valon replied to Sasuke.

Marik struggled with Sasuke for the duel disk which Marik had earlier conveniently found. "Let go Uchiha Sasuke, I'm duelling this twit head!"

"No Marik, I want to duel!"

As the two struggled for control Kaiba hit them both on the head. "What are you doing in my building you intruders!"

"Oh hey there Mr. Seto Kaiba it's me Marik! That guy who ruined your tournament by taking everyone's souls," Marik smiled.

"No I blame Yugi for ruining my tournament… now explain yourself before I summon a hologram to kick your butt…'s," he said as he examined the men in the room.

"Well actually we where here to borrow a duel disk… so I could duel D'jok over there not this chump," Marik said as he indicated to Valon.

"You know, maybe you should… Shut up," Valon sulked.

Kaiba looked at D'jok and back to Marik, "Well who's going to duel who? Will this little black haired kid duel Valon or not?" Kaiba questioned.

"How about Sasuke duels Valon and D'jok duels Marik?" Micro-ice suggested as the room was quiet.

Suddenly after a while Naruto grinned, "I know, how about Sasuke duels Valon and D'jok duels Marik!" he suggested.

"You're a genius!" Marik yelled.

"GOD I LOVE YOU NARUTO!" Sasuke bellowed.

"I was just about say that!" D'jok smiled.

"'Bout time someone got an idea eh," Valon sighed in relef.

"Hmm, smart kid," Kaiba faintly smiled.

"………………………………………I hate you guys…" Micro-ice muttered as everybody got ready for the two duels about to start.

"Well sorry if we didn't figure out the idea before Naruto, not all of us are that talented you know… you of all people should know that Midget-ice…" Marik rolled his eyes.

_5 minutes later. _

"DUEL!"

"Okay I'll go first D'jok," Marik smiled as he drew his card. "I now summon my electric eel and sacrifice it to summon my Summoned skull _ (ATT 2500 DEF 1200)_, and I end my turn,"

D'jok drew a card from the customized deck Kaiba had leant him. "Okay I summon my Feral Imp in attack mode!" D'jok smiled. "And end my turn.

"Feral Imp has 1500 attack points you starved Panda! Now I'm going to kick your ass, Summoned skull do that electric thing you do!" Marik yelled as his summoned skull destroyed D'jok's feral imp and took off 1000 of D'jok's life points.

"Eh? I just lost half my life points! What's your secret!?" D'jok asked.

"Ten years of hard training in Egypt with my sister and some foreign illegal cards now make your move!" Marik replied.

"Okay," D'jok said as he examined his hand. "I play this Kuriboh and tribute it for my Curse of dragon in attack mode!"

"Hey shit for brains!" Marik roared.

D'jok looked behind his left shoulder then his right. "me?"

"Who else has shit for brains in this room ginger?" Marik rolled his eyes. "Oh and don't answer that,"

D'jok nodded. "Anyway D'jok if you keep playing your cards in attack mode your going to keep losing life points you twit!" Marik explained.

"Oh, oops,"

"God he's more worthless then Joey Wheeler for the first half of season one," Kaiba muttered.

"Oh I almost forgot before I make my move," Marik giggled to himself. "I'm going to turn this into a SHADOW GAME!"

Marik lifted up his rod and dark gas and shadows slowly seeped out of it. "If you now lose D'jok you get sent to the Shadow realm where we don't have to listen to you screaming at night anymore!"

"You said you wouldn't tell," D'jok hissed.

"I lied Ginger, live with it! Now summoned skull kick that strange looking anime dragon's ass!" Marik pointed at Curse of dragon as his skull (which is summoned by the way) attacked it.

_D'jok: 500 LP Marik: 2000 LP _

"Oh man I'm going to lose and get sent to the shadow realm!" D'jok whined.

"Stop whining geek, now play that spell card on the right!" Kaiba explained.

"Okay, I play Lightning vortex!" D'jok roared with laughter. "Err, what does it do… exactly?"

"It destroys all of his monsters on the field which means his summoned (which is also a skull) is gone which means you can attack his life points directly!" Kaiba told D'jok who sent a loving back to him.

"Oh no what the frick-fuck!" Marik screamed.

"Now play Mystic clown and attack!" Kaiba told D'jok who did what he was told.

_D'jok 500 LP Marik 500 LP _

You'll pay for that," Marik growled as he drew a card. "I summon machine king prototype with an attack of 1600… BITCH! Now attack!"

_D'jok 400 LP _

"Okay I play… oh shit I have no monsters! I'm going to DIE!" D'jok started to cry as he curled up into a ball. "I'm gonna die, gonna die, I knew it…. NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Or you could always run," Kaiba suggested with a shrug.

D'jok turned to Kaiba and nodded. "RUUUUN!"

As D'jok ran he bumped into Sasuke. "MOVE D'jok turns out you need more then just monster cards in a deck!" Sasuke explained.

"He's worse then Joey Wheeler in the first half of season 1… yet again," Kaiba said.

The end of chapter 6

(Are these chapters getting shorter?)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 _rate and review please_

Valon suddenly appeared next to Kaiba and Marik with a bewildered look on his face, "how the heck did he get out of the orichalcos?" He inquired to nobody in particular.

"Because it sucks," Marik calmly suggested which was followed by a glare from Valon.

Kaiba suddenly set off running after D'jok and Sasuke down the stairs. "Come on, I just realised they broke into my building!" he roared then muttered so only he himself could here. "Nobody brakes into my building,"

Marik and Valon began to run and caught up with Kaiba who seemed to be **very **adamant on catching Sasuke and D'jok.

"Guys wait; I'm too small to catch up with you!" Cried Micro-ice who was running a few paces behind Kaiba.

"No shit," Kaiba remarked.

D'jok and Sasuke flew down the staircases knocking the security guards and their decks to the floor. "God these guards should really just start punching people instead of duelling," Sasuke said to D'jok who nodded in agreement. "In fact, they should really just call the police on every single bad guy in Yugioh,"

"Don't pick faults in animes, I heard the writer of the original manga will come and draw on your face at night if you do," D'jok told Sasuke who laughed.

"Bull crap!" Sasuke laughed as he pushed over another guard.

_Somewhere in Japan: Kazuki Takahashi's house _

Kazuki ticked off a name on a long scroll, "so Timmy, if it's so strange how Yugi's so small for his age let's see how strange it is when you wake up with a permanent beard on your face MUAHAHAHAHAHA," there was a silence as the manga artist got lost in his trail of thought. "That's what I need for the next Yugioh... motorbikes... lots and lots of motorbikes,"

_Stair case of Kaiba corp tower _

"Come back here you two!" Kaiba yelled down to Sasuke and D'jok who ignored his demand.

"Why us? You do know Marik and Micro-ice broke into the building too don't you?" D'jok called back.

Kaiba turned to Marik and Micro-ice.

"No, no he's lying man trust me," Marik smiled as sweat slowly dribbled down his cheek.

"I believe you... for some reason," Kaiba replied as he paid his attention back to Sasuke and D'jok.

Sasuke and D'jok suddenly stopped in their tracks as the elevator arrived just in time with Naruto inside. "Guys get in... BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh I believe it Naruto... I believe it," D'jok smiled and nodded as the elevator doors closed and the elevator went zooming downwards.

Kaiba, Valon, Marik and Micro-ice arrived too late as the elevator doors just closed on them. "Woo Crikey, how we gonna catch them now eh?" Valon whistled.

"We've got to keep running, we can't wait for the next elevator... not that I want to catch D'jok or anything... I don't even want to be here!" Micro-ice sighed.

"NO! Your smallness is need for the chase for Sasuke and D'jok! What if there's a tiny hole Micro-ice? Hey?" Marik shook Micro-ice around like a little toy doll.

"What, why are you against Sasuke and D'jok?" Micro-ice questioned as the group began running again.

"I'm not I just don't want to be arrested," Marik shrugged.

Finally Kaiba, Valon, Marik and Micro-ice arrived in the entrance office to see Sasuke and D'jok sitting down with their shoes off their feet. Sasuke was the first to notice them.

"Aw crap I thought we had more time... come on D'jok shoes on," Sasuke sighed as he began slipping on his shoes.

"No I don't wanna!" D'jok whined.

"Now young man!" Sasuke bellowed.

D'jok hit his shoe on the floor before putting it onto his shoe and running out of the blue door with Sasuke.

"Dammit!" Kaiba said as he took chase. "Seriously why did we wait to listen to what they were saying?"

"I suppose it's because..." Micro-ice began but was cut off.

"Shut up dweeb, they're robbing a car in true Grand theft auto style!" Kaiba pointed to Sasuke and D'jok who both held guns and instructed a woman out of her vehicle.

Marik smiled "That game is so AWESOME,"

Valon agreed then they all looked at Kaiba who took out his phone and dialled a number. "Hello?... yes this is Seto Kaiba who else would call from 452789102... what do you mean you didn't know that was my number... then I guess you better start learning other peoples numbers besides your own... apology accepted; now I need a jet right away... okay bye... yes it's in the oven... yeah okay just get the... yeah sure just get the jet okay... okay... yes... yes okay I love you... bye," Kaiba then hung up. "My assistant," he explained to the three other men who looked warily at him.

"Sure," Marik winced.

Suddenly the wind started to blow furiously and made all the trees blow in the wind. Micro-ice looked at the Kaiba, Marik and Valon and saw their hair was un-effected and had not even been moved by the wind. Valon noticed Micro-ice looking and mouthed "Yugioh character perk,"

Suddenly a man with blue hair, sun glasses and a black suit exited the blue eyes white dragon jet which he had un-conveniently placed in the middle of the road. He walked up to Kaiba and bowed.

"Sorry I'm late sir," he said to Kaiba.

Kaiba took out a fog watch and looked at it then glared back up at the man. "You came 5 seconds after I asked you too, be on time next time assistant... for your sake," he glowered as he pushed past his assistant.

"Yes sir... oh and sir," the assistant stopped Kaiba as he approached the jet. "I've heated it up for you in the Micro-wave if you would like to eat it later,"

Kaiba turned to look at the man. "Splendid,"

_In the stolen car with D'jok and Sasuke_

"Yeah this is so totally awesome... we are so cool," D'jok laughed next to Sasuke who drove the car.

"I was already cool... now I'm overflowing with cool and I'm accidently giving you some cool... I'm making this crap little pink Minnie look cool," Sasuke smiled.

D'jok laughed again in excitement. "I'm so cool now that I'm on par with you Sasuke!"

"No for robbing a car you are on par with old normal Sasuke... now I'm Robbed a car Sasuke making me so cool I make stepping in dog poo cool," Sasuke explained.

D'jok nodded. "That is cool... hey where did Naruto go?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "He's around,"

_Naruto's house- Naruto is playing on Tekken with Shikamaru_

"Oh, oh, oh, OWNED! I am the champion!" Naruto jumped up cheering.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak but Naruto stopped him. "Don't say it... I'll say it for you! Oh man what a drag, I'm Shikamaru and I lost!" Naruto mimicked.

"Oh man what a drag... twenty straight losses and he's not letting me go home... all I wanted was a normal life with an average looking wife and two kids... first a girl then a boy... but now; now I'll be playing tekken for the rest of my life... and losing... such a drag," Shikamaru said to himself as Naruto jumped up and down on the spot.

The end of chapter 7 next chapter up soon I hope


	8. Chapter 8

D'jok's new flat chapter 8 

The blue eyes white dragon jet flew through the sky, chasing the little pink mini below. Kaiba took his megaphone and began yelling down to D'jok and Sasuke.

"Stop the car! You can't get away from an_ actual_ blue eyes......... jet,"

"UP YOURS!" D'jok yelled from the car.

"How did we hear that?" Kaiba asked which resulted in a shrug from Micro-ice.

"Just except your punishment, stop the damn car before I white lightning your asses!" Kaiba roared down the megaphone.

"You know were in a jet not an actual Blue eyes right Kaiba?" Valon sniggered.

"YES OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!" Kaiba angrily replied. "I just sometimes forget,"

_In the car _

"What do we do Sasuke, there's way we can out run an actual Blue eyes!" D'jok exclaimed but then paused to say, "Jet,"

"I can do one thing, but it might split is us apart for awhile," Sasuke explained as he eyed the blue eyes jet flying above him.

D'jok nodded, "I'll survive,"

Sasuke nodded back and opened his door to let a strong wind fill the car. "Ah fuck close the door!" D'jok screamed.

Sasuke pushed through the current and closed the door shut. "You okay?" Sasuke asked as he sorted his hair out in the mirror.

"Erm, no I got... I got something in my eye," D'jok explained as he fiddled with his eye.

"Let me see," Sasuke said as he leant over D'jok.

"NO GET OFF!" D'jok screamed. "Keep your eye on the road!"

"Oh yeah I'm driving I forgot," Sasuke muttered. "Anyway you take control of the car while I go sort out some business,"

Suddenly Sasuke opened the door and went flying away, "FUUUUUUUCK!" he screamed.

D'jok winced but then realised he had to drive the car. "Ah crap I can only look through one eye... and I can't drive,"

_On the plane _

Marik sat and looked through the window, "Oh hey guys the car just crashed... oh no it's still going but just on fire," Marik shrugged.

Suddenly the plane did a little dip as a loud bang was suddenly heard somewhere on the plane. Everyone on the plane was silent. Suddenly the driver began to speak from the cockpit. "Err Mr. Kaiba there seems to be a lightning storm coming up how shall we proceed?"

"Keep chasing the burning car, No one gets away from Seto Kaiba," Kaiba growled.

There was another loud bang, "Oh crickey I think I just crapped my pants WOTCHA!" Valon exclaimed and ran into the toilets.

"Gross," Micro-ice flinched.

Marik sat at the window watching the lighting and rain. It was too dark to see much but the lightning lighted things up every so often so he could see the wing. However as the lightning flashed again he spotted something in the corner of his eye on the plane. "What the Bill Oddie?" Marik muttered to himself as he peered out the window more.

This time he defiantly saw something when the lightning flashed. A small body or creature was at the engine on the wing, ripping stuff out.

"HOLY CRAP!" Marik screamed and began panicking.

Kaiba came up to him and controlled him, "STOP MOVING AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"A thing, a monster on the plane, you've got to stop it... ahhhhh you've got to!" Marik struggled under Kaiba's firm grip.

Kaiba let go and let Marik scamper next to Micro-ice. "Let's see then," Kaiba smiled as he looked out of the window for himself.

"There's absolutely nothing there except rain and lightning and a broken engine and lots of loose wires," Kaiba laughed.

"What and you don't find that at all suspicious?" Marik cried.

".................................maybe,"

"Look just calm down Marik there's nothing there, just go sit down and rest," Micro-ice soothed as Marik slowly picked himself up and sat down in his seat.

Suddenly the driver spoke again, "The left engine is down, we should be fine but any more damage from... err... lightning... yeah lightning, will defiantly send us flying down,"

"Oh holy Raa even playing duel monsters can't save us now," Marik hissed and accidently turned to look out the window in annoyance.

Suddenly a red eye was there looking back at him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT-FUCK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT-FUCK-CRAP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marik screamed as the driver entered the room.

"The jet is going down! Everyone fasten your seat belts and while you're at it read one of our Kaiba airlines magazines telling you about all the best locations for super cheap prices with Kaiba airlines aeroplane service," he announced.

"Will do," Micro-ice smiled as he fastened his seatbelt and began reading about trips to China.

"Shit," Kaiba muttered.

Marik continued to scream about the red eye when suddenly Sasuke appeared on the plane with his sharingan activated. He calmly hit Kaiba in the stomach and took Marik and Micro-ice by the hand.

"Come on we've got to jump, I've managed to disable this plane's engines without blowing it up using my sharingan giving us two minutes to escape,"

Marik nodded but Micro-ice considered this. "Does that give me one extra minute to let me finish this magazine?"

"I understand the temptation Micro-ice but I'm afraid not we've got to go!" Sasuke explained.

Micro-ice nodded and with that the three of them went crashing out of a window.

Kaiba pulled himself up. "Those bastards. Judging by what Sasuke said and how long I've been talking to myself for I only have forty seconds to get out of here, lucky I have an escape pod," he snarled but then gasped. "But there in the toilet!"

Kaiba charged over to the toilet to find the door open and the escape pod gone. "Oh Valon has left a bad impression, first he takes my only escape pod which can hold up to five people in and secondly he left a floater in the toilet the cheap son of a bitch,"

The Jet suddenly began to catch fire and flew down at a high speed which no man could survive if it was to crash. Suddenly the plane finally hit impact with the ground in a field just off the road it had been flying over. The jet lay on the ground surrounded in fire. "I never saw... Cinderella on ice," the driver whispered.

"Don't... don't worry it was a big disappoint...ment," Co-pilot Jenkins whispered and with that the two men died.

_In the car _

The car was alight and D'jok felt his face suddenly catch fire. He quickly opened a compartment and luckily found some water. D'jok drank the water but then realised he was still burning and luckily found another one which he through over his face.

However he was distracted and collided with a car causing him to go spiralling off the road, suddenly there was darkness.

_1 month later _

D'jok awoke in a hospital bed. It was a very light hospital with a lot of natural light seeping through. It appeared he had been given his own room. He shuffled slightly and examined his body to see he had lots of bandages and casts all over his body.

He slowly edged his hand to his bedside table and picked up a mirror. As he looked in the mirror he noticed his long burn which covered most of his right cheek. "Ah man a scar," he pouted.

Suddenly as he said this there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," D'jok said and placed his mirror back on the table.

A figure entered the room. "Hello D'jok I believe you were in an accident," the figure said in a husky voice.

At this point D'jok realised that his eye sight was also quite blurry, _perhaps, _he thought; _perhaps my scar isn't as bad as it was. _

"Err hello, stop thinking and answer," The husky voice urged.

"Solid snake?" D'jok asked.

"Err yeah sure, anyway I know about your accident and I know about the people who abandoned you in your time of need," the figure explained.

"Nobody abandoned me they just," But D'jok was interrupted.

"Shut up, if you don't cooperate I'm going to have to brainwash you! Now those friends of yours killed Seto Kaiba and left you to die," the figure said.

"They didn't leave me to die they couldn't of saved me and I know there is no way they killed Kaiba... two of the three are good guys!" D'jok replied.

"Don't forget that one was a ninja, what was stopping his super speed and powers to stop you from crashing and getting that scar! And what do you mean they didn't kill Kaiba they bloody hit him and left him to die on his Blue eyes white dragon... jet," The figure snarled.

"Look dude, you're going to have to brainwash me because I don't believe my friends left me to die or killed Kaiba, and besides what does it matter to you?" D'jok raised his voice to the unknown figure.

"Oh, I'll think you'll find it means the world to me,"

The end of chapter 8.

_Looks like this story finally developing a plot! _

_Are you aware of who Co-pilot Jenkins really is? Read Oscar Clemed's all-star cast movie to find out! _


	9. Chapter 9

D'jok's new flat chapter 9

Marik sat on the couch with Sasuke watching an episode of Scrubs.

"Hey Sasuke," Marik began.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that ginger guy, Spock?" he questioned.

"You mean D'jok?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah that's it," Marik smiled.

"What about him?"

"Where do you think he is?" Marik asked.

"Dunno, dead I suppose, why do you care you didn't really like him anyway," Sasuke replied.

"It's just that he hasn't paid his part of the rent for four months now," Marik explained.

Sasuke sat up, "That son of a bitch I always knew I should have kept on being mean to him!"

"Yes you did go rather soft on him... so what do we do?"

"We'll find out if he's dead or not this afternoon. If he's dead he's dead and if he's alive he's dead," Sasuke snarled.

"YEAH! Wait... Oh I get it, YEAH again!" Marik cheered.

_Domino city genral hospital _

"Thanks for everything Doc," D'jok smiled to the man before him.

"No problem, that's why they call me Dr. Fantastic!" the doctor showed a toothy grin.

"Why?... why do they call you... that...?" D'jok asked.

"Because I'm... because I'm fantastic at... fixing stuff what do you think?" the doctor laughed.

"I dunno it's just that you said that's why they call me Mr. Fantastic but you hadn't actual done anything," D'jok trailed off, "You know what it doesn't matter I'll see you around!"

D'jok ran out of the hospital as his doctor waved to him. "Little prick," he muttered when D'jok was gone.

D'jok walked down the street but was approached by a figure in a black cloak. "Oh no I'm not getting involved in the bad guys plot!" D'jok said as he took a quick turn into an alleyway.

"If you don't want to get caught up in my plot," a husky voice said. "Then why did you go down an alleyway you dipshit,"

D'jok looked bemused. "What? Don't be so mean!"

"Well sorry but everybody knows that if you don't want to get caught up in any plot, not just the bad guys you don't walk down a fricking alleyway you tosser!" the voice said which belonged to the figure who had just arrived in the alleyway.

D'jok held back a tear, "Mean head!"

"Oh come now don't you want to know what happened to you and Seto Kaiba on the night your friends abandoned you," the figure asked.

"I'm listening," D'jok replied.

"On the night you crashed you and Seto Kaiba were both rescued by Naruto Uzumaki," The figure explained.

"Sasuke said he was around," D'jok shrugged.

"He took both of you to the hospital were Kaiba was announced dead and you were barely living," The figure continued. "Later the next day the doctors explained that you were in a coma and had broken exactly twenty-four bones in your body, As you know you came out of your coma the next month and was let out of hospital three months after that,"

"Well yeah I know that to, look is there a point to this story or did you just want to tell me Kaiba's dead and is not you and Naruto saved me?" D'jok questioned.

"Well remember the day we met, I said I would brainwash you," The figure smiled.

"Yep,"

"Well I can take control of your body with one simple word," The figure explained.

"Oh really?" D'jok smiled.

"Yes really, stop being confident it's annoying," The figure said.

"Make me!" D'jok yelled.

"Okay I will with this word, MOKUBA!"

"Oh that just proves it AHHHHHH!" D'jok fell to his knees but then became still and very silent.

"You are mine now... and I'm not Kaiba so shut up!"

"Yes master... you are though," D'jok said in a dry, ghostly voice.

"Oh shut up!"

_Domino city archives _

Nope, it says here Ginger was appointed to Domino city genral hospital," Marik said to Sasuke as he read a document regarding D'jok.

"Hospital? So there's high chance he's still alive!" Sasuke exclaimed.

As Sasuke said this a police man walked in holding a gun, "You're not allowed in here! Get out before I arrest you!" The police officer announced.

"Another one? Marik I can't be bothered to fight get the other one to fight him," Sasuke instructed.

"Right," Marik agreed and lifted his millennium rod in the air. "Okay my minion, attack this dude!"

Suddenly from behind a bookshelf came another police officer but his eyes were blank and dull. He lifted his gun and shot the new police man three times in the chest.

"I don't care how many people I kill, as long as D'jok doesn't pay the rent the world can burn for all I care," Sasuke said to Marik.

"Wow your taking this pretty seriously," Marik replied and the two left the building as they headed towards Domino city genral hospital.

_Naruto's house _

"Oh man Shikamaru you stink at this game!" Naruto jeered as he won yet again at Tekken.

"What a drag," Shikamaru simply replied.

"Huh? Something's wrong... I can sense it, I'm gonna go see Sasuke and Marik to check up on things" Naruto explained and left the house.

Shikamaru looked at his chain which was connected to the chair. "What a drag,"

_Domino city genral hospital _

Sasuke and Marik arrived at the hospital to meet Naruto.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Sasuke asked.

"I had a feeling something was wrong so I've came to check up with things," Naruto paused and looked at the hospital. "You here to see D'jok?"

"Yeah, you knew he was here?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto nodded. "But he was let out earlier today,"

"Dammit we're too late!" Marik cried.

"Come on we've got to look around for him, he's probably heading back for our flat, after all it is his house," Sasuke said to the others.

"No not his house, it's his flat," Marik corrected.

"Whatever, let's go!" Sasuke announced and led the other two down the street.

_Alleyway just down the road from the hospital_

"Oh that's lucky your friends are coming down the road now D'jok, now I can finally have my revenge!" The mysterious figure told D'jok who was currently not under his control.

"How can you say you're not Kaiba?" D'jok questioned.

"Because Kaiba is dead, I am someone much different... and I want revenge for something that happened long before your little crash," the figure snarled.

"Sure," D'jok said bluntly.

"Oh I hate how you think you know everything! Now be gone D'jok, MOKUBA!"

D'jok's eyes immediately went blank and he stood completely still. "I obey you my master,"

"Okay there coming, here's a gun and use your flux to avoid attacks from that Sasuke kid, oh and also shout Boo when you reveal yourself, I will piss myself laughing if you do!" The figure instructed.

"Yes Master," D'jok simply replied.

"Okay there here, now!"

The end of chapter 9

_What will happen? Will there be a fight? If so how the hell would D'jok win? Find out next time!_


	10. Chapter 10

D'jok's new flat chapter 10

Naruto, Sasuke and Marik strolled down the pavement, not knowing who awaited them in the alleyway. The hypnotised D'jok let them walk past the alleyway then jumped out behind them with a loud "BOO!"

The three turned around in surprise to see D'jok standing there with a blank look on his face.

"Red!" Marik yelled.

"I need to kill you two," D'jok growled but then noticed Naruto. "And I suppose I should kill you as well,"

Naruto grinned to himself but Sasuke and Marik wore a bemused look on their faces. "Yes you can do that once you pay your rent," Marik said.

"No, I will kill you now," D'jok replied simply.

Marik considered this, "Hmm, if we die now you'll pay the rent still won't you?"

D'jok stood there in silence for awhile, "Err… sure,"

Sasuke shook his head, "Stop being an idiot Marik it's quite clear that he just wants to kill us,"

Naruto suddenly stepped forward, "D'jok what's up with you? Why do you want to kill us?"

"I just do," D'jok said.

"What is there no reason?"

"Err, no there is," The hypnotised D'jok answered.

"Well what is it?" Naruto continued questioning.

"Err, hold on a sec," D'jok said and suddenly turned around and went back into the alleyway.

After thirty seconds D'jok came back out and said to them, "Because you never visited me!"

Sasuke shrugged, "We had no idea where you were,"

"Look I don't care," D'jok snarled and lifted up his gun.

"Hmm, How come we didn't notice that gun?" Marik asked.

Sasuke ignored Marik, "Look D'jok you can't hit me or Naruto, we're ninjas!"

Marik smiled gingerly and slowly edged behind Naruto. D'jok noticed this and pointed the gun at Marik who abruptly ran behind Sasuke.

"Marik is not a ninja," D'jok pointed out and aimed at Sasuke which made Marik run behind Naruto.

"Yeah but Marik, err, he has a metal rod and he can sometimes control people with it!" Sasuke backed Marik up to which D'jok simply shrugged.

"He will not be controlling me,"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah why not?"

D'jok stared blankly at them for a second. "Can you just hold again please," D'jok then turned around and walked into the alleyway. Again after thirty seconds he returned.

"Because I just don't think he will…"

Sasuke sighed, "Okay let's get this fight over with so we can get you to cough up the money,"

Suddenly Sasuke sprang into action as he easily dodged a bullet, Naruto made fifteen shadow-clones which covered Marik completely as he curled into a little ball. D'jok though carried on trying to shoot Sasuke but to no avail.

Naruto charged at D'jok who flew up into the air using his flux and began to shoot from up high. He shot at Sasuke again who rolled out the way onto the road. Suddenly as Sasuke stood there a massive truck came flying past knocking Sasuke flying.

Naruto held in a bit of laughter then flew up into the air after D'jok. He dodged two bullets then punched him hard in the jaw which made D'jok go flying down. Naruto took this chance to attend Sasuke who was lying on the other side of the road unconscious. He had broken a letter box and was lying in a pile of letters.

Marik and the Naruto shadow-clones also took this chance to steal D'jok's gun (and Marik secretly took his wallet) and then proceed to kick him.

After the beating and bringing Sasuke to consciousness Marik and Naruto decided to guard the knocked out D'jok as Sasuke went to check out the alleyway where D'jok had appeared from.

It was dark and shadowy but had just enough light for Sasuke to make out a tall figure standing at the end of it. Sasuke gasped "So you where the one giving D'jok those lame answers! What did you do to him?"

The figure growled slightly but then replied in his croaky voice, " Yes I gave him those answers, and I also managed to hypnotise him but quite clearly he was useless against you and Marik so I will after to hypnotise someone else,"

Sasuke who was seeing double of this man shrugged. "Bring it on, you and your friend there won't ever be able to kill me," Sasuke grinned.

The figure looked beside him, "Err, what friend?"

Sasuke grinned again, "Hey your pretty dumb aren't you, now answer my questions; why do you want to kill me and Marik?"

The figure laughed to himself, "And why would I tell you that, your in no position to making orders!"

Sasuke looked confused, "Sure it's two against one but think about it, I've got you cornered in an alley and I'm a ninja, I'm in a very good position to be making orders,"

The figure backed up firmly against the wall, "Oh right, yeah… well could you possibly,"

"I'm not giving you a head start to run away," Sasuke interrupted.

"Oh come on,"

"No now answer me!" Sasuke roared.

"Okay… the reason I want to kill you is for something you and Marik did to me a long time ago," The figure began.

"Couldn't of been that long ago I've only been living with Marik for about a year and half," Sasuke shrugged.

"What is it with you and interrupting people!?" The figure suddenly complained. "Seriously you are so rude!"

"Oh shut up I'm an Uchiha I have a bloody excuse, now carry on your story!" Sasuke shook his head in annoyance.

"Fine, okay so you and Marik did this probably about the time you moved into together I suppose," the dark figure explained. "It was at one of those lame anime and game characters reunion days and you two were quite clearly drunk,"

"Huh? That's not like me!" Sasuke roared.

"What are you talking about it's exactly like you!"

Sasuke looked away in embarrassment, "Right, well… carry on then,"

"You and Marik were drunk, and where going around being mean to everyone, but then you came to poor old me, both of you starting nudging me and making remarks about my voice,"

"yeah I was wondering about that, it is a little croaky don't you think?" Sasuke nodded as to say he was agreeing with his old self that the voice was odd.

"Yes, I know my voice is bloody croaky!" The figure suddenly yelled.

"Sorry! Bloody hell," Sasuke jumped back in surprise.

Sasuke stood there expecting the figure to continue the story however he just stood there.

"Erm, the story?" Sasuke reminded him.

"Mokuba," The man said instead.

"Mokuba? Oh I get it your Kaiba but your putting on a deeper voice!" Sasuke smiled and began jumping in the air, happy with himself.

But as Sasuke did this D'jok appeared behind him and hit him on the head with the handle of the gun. Suddenly Sasuke felt sick and began to fall to the floor.

The figure ran past Sasuke with D'jok and away down the street. Sasuke watched them from the floor as he kept slipping in and out of consciousness, I mean hey; it would be pretty hard to stay on your two legs after being hit my a truck and a gun!

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

D'jok's new flat chapter 10

_I have one thing to say before I begin this chapter………………………………..........................marshmellows………that is all. _

A slight nausea hit Sasuke with a mighty force. He could make out three figures standing before him but who they were was a mystery. He pulled himself up which made somebody speak. He couldn't understand what they were saying so he tried speaking. His speech wasn't to good either though and he came out with just three words and a bit of dribble.

"Don't move Sasuke," Sasuke managed to make out. Was that Naruto?

"Sasuke listen to your friend," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as his vision and speech started coming together.

"Yes?" Naruto answered. Yes this time it was Naruto.

"Erm… it doesn't matter," Sasuke whispered and lay his head on the pillow.

"Err no Sasuke stay awake we need to run some tests," The unfamiliar voice told him.

Sasuke shook his head, "No go away,"

"No you don't understand if you fall asleep you could fall back out of consciousness," The voice explained.

Sasuke lay quiet for awhile. "Sasuke?" The voice said.

"Yes fine I'm awake!" Sasuke yelled and sat up to see Marik, Naruto and a doctor standing by his bed.

"Hello Sasuke I'm Dr. James but you can call me Dr. Fantastic!" The doctor gleamed.

"Wouldn't calling you James be easier," Sasuke muttered as he rubbed his head.

The doctor glared at him, "Call me Dr. Fantastic,"

Sasuke stood up out of his bed, "Fine I'll call you Dr. fricking fantastic but you have to shut up… I need to talk to my friends,"

Sasuke gathered his friends as the doctor shrugged and began eating Sasuke's food on the table next to the bed.

"Okay how long have I been out?" Sasuke asked his friends after gathering them into a circle.

"About twenty hours, me and Naruto came out of un-consciousness about sixteen hours ago," Marik whispered.

"Ah man he got you guys as well?" Sasuke sighed.

"Afraid so, so what do we do now Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed again, "Well I guess we should go save D'jok from his spell… and that dude controlling him wants to kill us so we can beat the shit out of him while we're there,"

"Good plan but we're can't do it alone," Naruto said.

"Why not?" Marik asked.

"Well some how we all got knocked out by D'jok and if I was the hypnotiser guy I would defiantly have more people hypnotised," Naruto explained with agreement from Marik.

"Good point, we'll go to some other ninja houses and ask them to help, okay let's go," Sasuke told them and the three waved goodbye to the doctor who was now drinking some orange juice.

"Bye!….little vagina's," The doctor muttered when they we're out of hearing range.

Once outside the three stole a car and drove off towards Naruto's house. Once there Naruto unchained Shikamaru and ordered him to get in the car.

"Anything for fresh air," Shikamaru muttered and entered the back seat with Marik.

"Hey there I'm Marik," Marik greeted Shikamaru who nodded in response.

"Oh… I thought a hello would do back but beggars can't be choosers," Marik shrugged.

"Guess they can't be," Shikamaru agreed as Sasuke drove the car towards Hinata's house.

"…………………..if you don't like me Shikaharu just say it cuz I'm getting some bad vibes from you," Marik pouted.

"It's Shikamaru, oh man what a drag!"

"Would you shut up while I'm driving please, the Hyuga streets are very narrow you know!" Sasuke roared back to Marik and Shikamaru causing Shikamaru to bury his head in his hands.

Sasuke stopped by Hinata's house. "Naruto go get Hinata, then we'll get Kiba and Choji… and maybe Kakashi… yeah Kakashi's a good idea,"

Naruto rushed into Hinata's house much to the obligation of Hinata's dad.

"You know you can't just come barging into someone's house just because you're a demon fox child!" He roared as Naruto barged him over.

"Yeah I know sorry, where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's dad shrugged, "How should I know?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Because you're her dad you old coot!"

"Oh… oh yes of course… yes well I think she's in her room,"

Naruto thanked him and ran into Hinata's room. Well at least what he thought was her room because he actual ran into the bathroom to find Neji on the toilet.

"Oh. Ahee sorry Neji, do you know where Hinata's room is?" Naruto cringed.

"Don't worry about it, this is why I leave the lock open so I can meet old or new friends!" Neji laughed.

Naruto tried to speak but couldn't. "Erm… okay… I take it you'll be a long time so you can't come on our mission,"

Neji smiled and shook his head, "No, no I can't. but I'm sure Hinata can so try next door,"

Naruto nodded and left closing the door behind him.

"Oh leave it open will you," Neji asked but Naruto just shuddered and ignored him.

Naruto entered Hinata's room to see her sitting on her bed looking out of the window. "Err Hinata,"

Hinata jumped in the air and turned around to see Naruto in her room!

"Oh Naruto your in my room… err.. I …hmmm..ahhh," Hinata turned really red then fainted onto her bed.

Naruto shrugged and picked her up.

"Oh Naruto open the door will you," Neji asked as Naruto passed.

Naruto ignored him and brought Hinata downstairs.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Hinata's dad roared.

"Bringing her on the greatest mission of all time ever…ever," Naruto added.

"NO! bring my nephew Neji he's here at the moment while his mum is in the Looney house bring him!"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope he's having a poo," he explained and opened the door. "Open the door for him though would ya?"

With that Naruto left with Hinata on his shoulder leaving Hinata's dad alone. "Neji?"

"YES?"

"Do I need to open the door for you?"

"……….Many thanks!"

"Right," Hinata's dad nodded and headed up stairs to help his seemingly insane nephew.

_Outside _

Naruto brought Hinata and put her in the back seat over Shikamaru and Marik.

"You know she's no use if she's dead Naruto," Marik told Naruto who rolled his eyes.

"She's not dead… I think she has a fever," Naruto explained.

"Enough talking! Which way to the Inuzuka clan? We need to go get Kiba," Sasuke moaned.

"Just head left and turn on the first right you see, from then on it's straight," Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke hit the accelerate and the car went zooming down to Kiba's house.

Once there again Naruto was told to go get Kiba.

Naruto entered the house and was met by Kiba's sister and mother.

"Get out here you!" Kiba's mum readied her dog.

Naruto picked up a play toy for a dog and threw it at Kiba's mum and ran past Kiba's sister up the stairs but stopped half way. "Which way is Kiba's room?"

"straight ahead," Kiba's sister explained.

Kiba's mum shook off the shock, "Why did you tell him! He could be a robber or sumin!"

"I dunno," Kiba's sister shrugged as his mum bounded off after Naruto.

As she reached the top of the stairs Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru were already leaving. "Hi mum,"

"Kiba where are you going?" she asked.

"With Naruto for a super big mission of awesomeness and coolness or something like that," Kiba shrugged.

"You got most of it right," Naruto informed.

"WHAT? You can't go on a mission!"

Kiba sighed and turned around to head back into his room, "WITHOUT ME!" his mum suddenly exclaimed.

"No way mum you can't come," Kiba shook his head firmly.

"Why not? Something which is big and awesome sounds… well big awesome and cool!" Kiba's mum argued.

"Okay just let her come we need to get going," Naruto said as he winked at Kiba.

The three left the house and to the car.

Sasuke looked up to notice Kiba's mum. "What's she doing here?"

"Oh no a mum," Shikamaru muttered.

"Wow she's a hot milth," Marik smirked.

"Ew what the fuck!?" Kiba exclaimed. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I am Marik Ishtar, defender of the pharaohs' grave!" Marik answered proudly.

"Look Just get in the car Naruto and Kiba," Sasuke sighed.

"And what about me?" Kiba's mum asked.

"Yeah what about her?" Marik agreed.

"Dude shut up!" Kiba growled when he sat down next to Shikamaru and Marik.

"No you shut up!" Marik argued.

Sasuke suddenly burst out, "JUST SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU,"

There was silence….. "Oh I sorry did I fall asleep?" a small voice came from Shikamaru's lap.

………. "Yes," Marik muttered.

Sasuke ignored the people in the back and turned his attention to Kiba's mum, "Look we need to pick up Choji and we're out of space already anyway,"

"She can sit on my knee," Marik suggested.

"URG OH MY GOD SHUT UP DUDE!" Kiba roared as Akamaru began to bark.

Suddenly everybody started talking at the same time as Kiba and Marik argued.

"Oh I think I might go back to sleep,"

"Oh man what a drag,"

"Look we can't have you just go away,"

"Sorry Mrs Kiba… believe it…"

"Your such a perv leave my mum alone!"

"I'm of legal age!"

As everybody talked and tried to be heard Kiba's mum eventually gave up and went back into her house. Everybody was quiet.

"Well then… let's go get Choji," Sasuke forced a smile and drove off to Choji's house.

The end of chapter 11

_Please Rate and Review or Marik Ishtar will perv on your mum!!!! _


	12. Chapter 12

D'jok's new flat chapter 12

_Before this story starts I think I should warn you………………………………flying dogs……….that is all. Also prepare for a high speed race!!!!!_

Sasuke pulled up by Choji's house and ordered Naruto to get out and fetch him.

"Got it," Naruto said and ran into Choji's house.

"Why does he never knock," Sasuke muttered in annoyance.

Naruto entered the house to find Shikamaru's dad, Choji's dad and Ino's dad all sitting round a table, they all looked worried.

"Can I help you?" Choji's dad questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah why you guys so worried?" Naruto asked.

"My son has been missing for many months," Shikamaru's dad explained.

Naruto froze, "Oh right well… I don't know where he is,"

"I never said you did," the father replied.

"Yeah well…Where's Choji?"

"Upstairs," Choji's dad informed.

"Okay thank you," Naruto smiled and ran upstairs to bump into Choji.

"Are they still down there Naruto?" Choji asked to which Naruto nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Ah man I can't go down until they stop the meeting, poor Shikamaru," Choji said.

"Erm Choji don't tell your dad but I have Shikamaru in the car," Naruto forced a laugh and scratched his hair.

Choji's eyes widened, "DAD!"

"No, no shut up!"

"Dad!"

Naruto pushed Choji over and jumped down the stairs just to be caught by a shadow possession jutsu. Shikamaru's dad sat on the floor making Naruto do the same.

"So why do you have Shikamaru in the car?"

"You heard? Oh man let me go I need to get going," Naruto moaned and tried to struggle unsuccessfully.

"Why is he there?"

"He wants to be okay we're going on a mission,"

"Shikamaru would not want to go on a mission if it was his choice," Shikamaru's dad pouted.

"Just let me go and you can go see him but he has to stay cuz we need him!" Naruto moaned.

"Fine," Shikamaru's dad agreed but kept the shadow possession on and left to the car.

He bent threw the window and there saw Shikamaru with a fainted Hinata spread across him. He was looking very glum and was slowly pushing Hinata onto Kiba who was arguing with Marik.

"Son?"

Shikamaru looked up and smiled, "Dad, get me out of here would ya?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Naruto get in the car,"

"I can't I'm stuck by a shadow," Naruto explained.

Sasuke exited the vehicles and faced Shikamaru's dad. "Let him go,"

"Let Shikamaru go,"

Sasuke shrugged and told Shikamaru to leave. Shikamaru complied and left the car so his dad set Naruto free.

There was a silence then suddenly Ino took Sasuke's driving seat and hit the accelerate.

"Where the fuck did she come from!?" Sasuke cried as the car zoomed away.

"I don't know but we've got to go get it… Shikamaru you want to help?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru shrugged, "I suppose I should help Kiba and Hinata…. But no,"

Shikamaru's dad pushed Shikamaru over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"You need to Shikamaru, otherwise you might regret it when Ino madly drives everyone into a wall," Shikamaru's dad explained.

"Fine then," Shikamaru sighed and the three ran off after the car.

Ino's dad came next to Shikamaru's. "Did I just see Ino rob a car?"

"Pretty much,"

"Good old Ino, MUAHAHAHAHA!" Ino's dad suddenly jumped into a back seat of a moving car laughing manically and was driven off somewhere.

"When did he go insane?" Shikamaru's dad asked nobody in-particular.

_Roads of Konoha_

"Come on we can catch up with it if we push ourselves," Sasuke ordered as the car could be seen on the horizon.

As they ran Kakashi suddenly joint them. "I saw Ino driving madly as the three in the back cried like children, what's going on?"

"We honestly don't know," Sasuke shrugged.

Suddenly Asuma joint them. "What's going on? Why is Ino driving a car madly while Kiba, Hinata and some tanned guy cry like children in the back?"

"They don't know," Kakashi informed.

Suddenly Kurenai joint them, "What's going on? Why is that Ino girl you teach Asuma driving away with my Kiba and Hinata and some tanned lad as the three in the back cry like children,"

"Kakashi doesn't know," Asuma explained.

"They don't know," Kakashi told her, Sasuke shrugged.

Suddenly Itachi and Kisame joint them, "What ya doooooing," Itachi asked curiously as now the eight people ran at top speed down a Konoha road.

Asuma sighed, "Hold on a second," then Asuma pounced on Itachi and the two went rolling away down the road.

Kisame blinked then smiled, "Hi Kurenai,"

Kurenai sent a mean smile back to him.

As the now six ran a truck came flying past knocking Sasuke flying backwards, "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

Now five ran. "Come on we're catching up," Shikamaru ordered and everybody started running extra fast.

Cars and Lorries whizzed past the five put they all managed to avoid them, the car Ino was driving was now in clear sight, but she was only about to drive faster.

Suddenly Tsunade joined in the race, "Why are you running with an Akatsuki?"

Kakashi shrugged, so did Kurenai, so did Naruto, so did Shikamaru and so did Kisame.

Tsunade sighed, "Well make sure he doesn't do…" BAM! Tsunade was hit by a car and went flying off into the distance.

"OOOH WIPE OUT!" Kisame laughed and nudged Kurenai who shook him off.

The five ran faster but the car continued to accelerate, soon the little weeping faces in the back were not seen.

Suddenly Asuma and Itachi joint back up with them, they both were bruised badly. "Good fight?" Naruto asked.

"No we both got hit by a truck," Itachi moaned and stamped his foot causing him to fall over and due to the speed he was running at go flying backwards evidently into Sasuke who was trying to catch up with the gang.

"Ha!" Kisame laughed and nudged Kurenai who told him to stop touching her.

"Come on, damn it the cars getting away!" Naruto moaned making everybody run extra fast.

_Somewhere on the Konoha road _

"Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi came flying into him. The force knocked them both into another truck which knocked them into the back of a garbage truck.

"Oooh my head," Sasuke complained as he rubbed his head.

Itachi wobbled a bit but then noticed Sasuke, "Hey little brother! Got enough hatred yet?"

Sasuke snarled and sat up, "Now I do…God whats that smell?"

"Erm… smells like rubbish,"

"We're in a garbage truck!" Sasuke suddenly realised and fell back down into the pile of bin bags.

"What do we do now?" Itachi asked and ran his hands through his hair for good measure.

"I don't know, not much point running on the roads when cars are faster," Sasuke shrugged.

"But this is a garbage truck it doesn't go fast!" Itachi moaned.

"Then it shouldn't be on a bloody fast road then!" Sasuke retaliated and stood up but fell down because it was wobbly.

"Shall we hijack this truck?" Itachi finally asked after almost a minutes silence.

"Erm………………yeah go on then," Sasuke shrugged and the two climbed out the back way where the rubbish was put in.

The wind hit Sasuke very hard and Itachi had to hold onto his shirt to stop him flying away. The two shimmied down the side of the truck and into the driving seat where the met…

"VALON?" Sasuke roared in disbelief.

Itachi stuck his hand out to Valon, "Hi I'm Itachi your friend Sasuke's older brother,"

"We're not friends!" Valon roared; half looking at the road and half looking at the brothers.

"What are you doing in Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"When I escaped using the escape pods on Kaiba's jet I went on a small adventure, but that's a story for another chapter," Valon laughed.

"Next chapter then?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah sure,"

_Konoha fast-road _

"Look there's the car!" Kisame pointed out.

"Yes we see it when you see it Kisame we don't need to keep being told," Kurenai sighed.

"Right………… sorry Lady Kurenai," Kisame grinned at her.

As this happened a garbage truck came zooming past Shikamaru nearly knocking him over.

"Err guys I think I just saw Sasuke and…. No it doesn't matter," Shikamaru shook his head and dismissed the thought from his mind.

Naruto nodded and the six carried on their chase, dodging many cars nearly every ten seconds.

As they ran Might Gai suddenly landed next to Kisame, he was almost running on the pavement.

"Why are you guys running with this Kisame fella?" He asked.

"I like the breeze running through my Akatsuki robes," Kisame informed him.

"We don't know," Shikamaru explained.

"Okay then who are you chasing?" Might Gai questioned.

"The car Ino is driving, think you can be fast enough to get to it Gai?" Kakashi asked, knowing exactly what Might Gai would do next.

"Of course I can! And if I can't I'll have to do ten thousand press ups while you Kakashi sit on my back!" Gai roared and sped ahead after the car Ino was driving.

They saw him enter the car but that was it, after thirty seconds he was unseen. Then suddenly Gai's face appeared in the back crying and looking out the window with Kiba, Hinata and Marik.

"Oh dear god what IS Ino?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know… a zombie?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Aha, good one!" Naruto laughed then quickly dodged an incoming truck.

"Okay guys we're not going to catch up with this anytime soon we need to rob a car," Kakashi suggested.

As Kakashi said this Tobi drove past them in a nice small red car. He noticed them and rolled up his window.

The six pounced on top of the car and managed to break in. Tobi started screaming and kicked everybody a few times in the face.

"Sorry Tobi we need to borrow this," Kisame shrugged.

"Okay then…bring it back though!" Tobi cheered up and jumped out the car door.

"Okay then let's go get that car,"

Suddenly Ino's dad was saw driving past in someone's else's car, he stared into Asuma's eyes hard.

Silence……….."I think he put a hex on me,"

_The end of chapter twelve, hurray for the Akatsuki!!!! Hip hip hurray, hip hip hurray, hip hip hurray! _


	13. Chapter 13

D'jok's new flat chapter 13 _There's a fight in this chapter, I wonder who will win and who it's between! _

The garbage truck sped down the road, considerably fast for a big vehicle.

"Should you really be driving this fast?" Itachi asked and indicated to the speedometer which read 110mph.

"I like driving fast so I customised this truck, hehehe," Valon sniggered.

"Hmm, I think it's the next chapter Valon, how abouts that story old chap," Sasuke nudged Valon who nodded his head in agreement.

"Right okay here it goes,"

_Flashback told by Valon _

_As I sat on the crapper waiting for my death I came across a button hidden behind the flusher. Since I'm so innocent and from Australia I thought it was best to press it. _

_Suddenly the toilet I was sitting on started transforming and before I knew it I was in a escape pod with a flooded floor._

_The escape pod ejected me instead of downwards upwards so I seemed to fly for ages. Eventually my pod came to a harsh stop really injuring me. _

_The doctors told me that I would not be motorcycle riding or fighting anymore; the thing is though besides making obscure Australian references that's all I do! _

_They told me to settle down somewhere peaceful where I could live my life with a simple job. Rather unluckily for me I had just recently sold my house in Australia in hopes of getting a house In Domino city where you and Marik live Sasuke. _

"Yes I know where I live,"

_Anyway, I tried to get a job at Kaiba corp and that's how I got wound up in the story, so when the plane crashed and Kaiba died I had no money and no place to live leaving me a right useless mess. _

_Eventually thanks to some lawyers I managed to get a set amount of money and a small apartment in Konoha, there I got this garbage man job and for a few months now I've been living my life, I was quite happy, BUT NOW YOU'VE CAME ALONG! _

_End of flashback told by Valon; round of applause please. _

"Look I didn't intentionally brake into your truck, I got hit by my idiot brother here then I hit another truck slamming me finally into your back which is open by the way," Sasuke explained.

"Yeah you should close it that's dangerous," Itachi nodded his head.

"Grr, don't you get it Sasuke you ruined my life!" Valon growled.

Sasuke twitched a little then exploded, "For goodness sake would people just stop saying I ruined there lives, first Kaiba who I just so happened to leave on his jet to die, then that weird hypnotiser then D'jok then bloody you! I'm fed up of it!"

There was silence for a moment then Itachi spoke, "So… you want us to leave the truck?"

_Konoha road _

Itachi's bum hit the floor as he watched his brother be swept away by the wind. Itachi sat up and dodged a speeding car. Quickly but carefully Itachi arrived on the pavement; not quite sure of what to do.

As he watched the cars flying past he noticed in one car a familiar face. "Might Gai? MIGHT GAI!"

Suddenly Itachi burst into action and easily jumped on top of the car, he clambered in through the front window just to find he was sitting on someone's knee.

The figure raised a strange golden stick and placed it on Itachi's head. " Muhahahaha!"

_Lovely red car with Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Kisame. _

Kakashi now sat in the driving seat which was once Tobi's, Kurenai sat on Asuma's knee in the front while the others took the last three seats at the back.

"Look there it is!" Kisame suddenly roared and stopped poking Shikamaru.

"We're catching up with it!" Kurenai announced as the car sped towards Sasuke's old car.

Eventually they we're right behind with a full view of the crying people at the back.

"Alright Naruto, I'm counting on you to stop that car," Kakashi said.

"Hey what about us?" Asuma asked and pointed at himself and Kurenai.

"Well I…"

"Yeah what ABOUT us?" Kisame said before Kakashi could answer.

"Fine Kisame and Asuma can go to," Kakashi sighed as Kisame high-fived Asuma.

The three opened their doors and pounced onto the car Ino was driving. However as they landed Itachi exited the vehicle and approached them on top of the car.

"Itachi!" Kisame grinned and approached him for a hug however Itachi swiftly elbowed him in the chest causing Asuma to catch him from falling off.

Itachi bent down and was handed something through the window, he placed the acquired radio and played it.

"Oh! Naruto fight music, he's going to attack!" Asuma warned.

Itachi charged at Naruto who narrowly dodged a kick but Itachi wasn't done yet.

Pressing on Naruto with a series of punches and kicks Itachi managed to attack Naruto and defend Asuma's and Kisame's attacks at the same time!

Kisame drew his sword and stopped Itachi from finally hitting Naruto. The three regrouped on Tobi's car while Itachi stood on Sasuke's.

"What are you doing Itachi?" Kisame growled showing his sharp teeth.

"Shut up," Itachi simply answered and drew some Kunai knives.

As Kisame began to speak the music roared upwards and Itachi threw the Kunai's and disappeared.

"Uh? NARUTO BEHIND YOU!" Asuma roared making Naruto lunge forwards.

Itachi's attack missed Naruto but he immediately turned to Asuma, dodging his knuckle blades he knocked him off his feet and aimed three kunai at his head.

Luckily Kisame hit them away with his sword and swung it at Itachi's head which turned into a log on impact.

"A substation jutsu, Naruto he's after you again!" Asuma realised as Itachi appeared again behind Naruto.

Naruto ducked and quickly turned around for a uppercut but Itachi simply caught his hand and swung him away. Asuma charged and extended his chakra through his blades hacking at Itachi who managed to dodge each one and every so often lunge at Asuma himself.

Naruto jumped onto Ino's car and began charging up a Rasengan.

Kisame noticed what Naruto was doing and hopped in front of him to defend any of Itachi's attacks.

Itachi though was still fighting with Asuma on top of Tobi's car.

Asuma ducked and sliced upwards cutting Itachi's cheek. He grimaced but was snapped back into action as Asuma landed a hit on his chest.

"Itachi it's three against one give up," Asuma ordered not expecting Itachi to comply.

However Itachi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The music slowed down and was quiet making Asuma tense less.

"Watch out Asuma he could be anywhere," Kisame snarled.

"Should I stop my Rasengan?" Naruto asked Kisame who shook his head.

"He hasn't gone yet, keep hold of it as long as you can kid,"

However after almost a minute of waiting Itachi hadn't appeared yet.

"Shall we make a move for the car?" Kisame asked Asuma as Naruto failed to keep hold of his Rasengan.

"I couldn't hold onto my Rasengan," Naruto tutted.

As Naruto said this Kisame was sent flying away As Itachi appeared with a Kunai at Naruto's neck.

The music roared upwards and Naruto closed his eyes, the world was going much slower as death had not came to him yet.

In the darkness of his eyes Naruto waited but nothing was happening.

He opened his eyes and suddenly a different music came on.

"Is that… Is that Shikamaru's music?" Naruto blinked.

"Shadow possession jutsu successful,"

Itachi stood with is hands on his hips unable to move with a frustrated look on his face, on Tobi's car stood Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? How did you know when to come up to the fight and save Naruto?" Asuma asked smiling.

"What's going on? I can't move let me go," Itachi moaned.

Shikamaru shrugged, "It's quite simple really sensei, he was fighting along with the music which we all could hear, even from the car,"

"You worked that out without even watching the battle?" Kisame asked with a smirk.

"It was kind of obvious, once the music had stopped for that long period of time then suddenly roared upwards, in true anime fighting style it meant a killer attack was coming up," Shikamaru explained.

"Grr let me go, I'm not being controlled anymore," Itachi yelled but was ignored by everyone.

"So because of the music you knew it was time to join the battle?" Naruto asked.

"Uh huh, I didn't bother coming up once I heard the fighting first time because I thought you guys could handle whoever was up there… and it's drag fighting," Shikamaru said and crouched on the floor. "You guys go stop the car, I'll keep Mr Uchiha here for now,"

"Okay, good work Shikamaru," Asuma nodded and him Kisame and Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's car and devised a tactic.

Itachi who was trapped on Sasuke's car with them tried to talk to Shikamaru, "Listen Shikamaru, I was being controlled during the fight, but when you took control of my body the spell broke free I think, I'm normal Itachi now!"

"I don't care, just shut up," Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No seriously I know who the person who controlled me is," Itachi said which Intrigued Shikamaru.

"Who?"

"If I tell will you let me go?"

"…fine,"

"Okay it's….."

_Sasuke's car _

Kisame came bursting through the front window landing on Ino. He picked her up and lobbed her into the back seat. He then turned to the person in the front passenger seat, they wore a long brown hood covering their eyes and face. Kisame hit him in the face and chucked him in the back on Ino.

"Kisame?" Kiba questioned and stopped crying.

This made Hinata stop crying too. "The Akatsuki member?" She asked.

Kisame laughed, "The very same, Asuma and Naruto are just on top of the car telling Kakashi we need to stop off, ha we finally saved you guys!"

_Konoha fast road- parking area _

Kakashi, Kisame, Kurenai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Naruto Kiba, Marik, Gai and Hinata stood watching the three tied up people.

Itachi and Ino kept insisting that they we're innocent but the one in the hood sat perfectly still.

"You would think he was dead," Marik had remarked.

"Okay what shall we do with them?" Kakashi asked Asuma.

"Well Shikamaru says he has some very important things to show us, and explain why the hell we were chasing after Ino driving a car," Asuma said and nodded towards Shikamaru.

"Well basically a hypnotiser has hypnotised a friend of Sasuke, Marik and Naruto's and they started recruiting ninja to get him back, When Sasuke was out of the car Ino suddenly hopped in and drove away, we believe the hooded guy got in with her when we didn't notice. Then when we where chasing you lot joint in the chase but that's just the basis of what's going on here," Shikamaru explained. "We have to assume that the hypnotiser can hypnotize people for a period of time until something snaps them out of it; like Ino and Itachi here,"

"How did Itachi get in the car though?" Kurenai asked.

"I honestly don't know, but now I have to show you the main thing," Shikamaru said and drew a golden rod, the millennium rod.

Marik noticed this and came up to Shikamaru holding his rod, "Hey where did you get that? Is it a copy of my rod?"

"Could well be, but the thing is that's what that guy was using to hypnotize people however he uses it in a different way," Shikamaru told everyone. "He has to make up a word that puts them into the hypnotised state while Marik doesn't,"

"So what is the one your holding Shikamaru? Real or fake?" Asuma questioned.

"Probably neither, it's a totally different millennium item which looks the same and has the same sort of power. Not that I know much about ancient Egypt they probably made two different rods back then for a war or something, you know about any wars Marik?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, a high mage owned the millennium rod I owned during a kind of mini-war… maybe someone on the pharaohs side owned the millennium rod you have," Marik shrugged.

"Well that doesn't matter at the moment! What matters is who that guy in the hood is!" Naruto roared with agreement from Kiba.

Kakashi nodded too, "Thank you Shikamaru, now let's go see who is behind all of this,"

Everyone walked over to the tied up people, once Itachi and Ino saw them coming they started begging again.

"Not yet, if we untie you he could easily say something to control you again, first we see who it is," Naruto said.

"I already know who it is," Shikamaru announced suddenly.

"Hey jr. leave some of the glory for some of us would ya?" Marik whispered to Shikamaru who ignored him.

"Itachi told me it was someone called Odion,"

Marik suddenly screamed out loud, "NO! NOT ODION!"

Marik pulled the hood back from the man head and laughed, "This guy isn't Odion,"

"Huh? Why lie Itachi?" Shikamaru turned to Itachi.

"He told me he was Odion, I didn't see a reason for him to lie," Itachi explained.

"Well I did Lie because I'm evil!" The unknown man laughed.

"Before you claim your evil who the hell are you?" Kiba questioned.

"I am John Smith,"

"Oh now I see," Hinata said quietly from the back.

Everyone turned to look at her, "Well who the hell is he Hinata?" Kiba said.

"He's John Smith… from Pocahontas,"

There was silence and everyone except for Hinata and John started rolling on the floor laughing.

"I demand you stop laughing!" John Smith roared amongst the crowd of laughter. "STOP!"

Everyone though just continued to laugh, even Hinata laughed a little.

"And I though he was Odion ahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaha!" Itachi screamed with laughter and nudged Ino.

"I know I know! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahah!" Ino responded and the two continued to laugh.

"I'm John Smith! I am evil now don't you get it, my master sent me to distract you fools from getting D'jok!" John Smith tried to explain but everyone just kept on laughing. "…….I did a good job," he whispered.

After almost five more minutes of John Smith ranting and everybody laughing it fell silent besides a few extra giggles now and then.

"So you say ..ha… erm you say your not the big bad guy?" Kakashi asked and stifled in a laugh.

"No, I work for my master who normally owns the rod… which reminds me can I have it back to give to him?"

"Oh John Smith you crack us up," Marik slapped his knee.

The end of chapter 13

_Yes John Smith is in this universe… it's alternate with all the cartoons mixed together on one world remember? ………………….no, no you can't remember cuz I never told you but now you know! _


	14. Chapter 14

D'jok and his new flat chapter 14

_So John Smith is tied up and a group of ninja are decided what to do with him, read on to find out the plan!_

John Smith lay in darkness in the boot of a car. The car was moving fast down the Konoha roads; heading to an un-known destination.

It had been almost two hours since a group of ninja decided to tape over his mouth and shove him a boot of a car, he was beginning to feel sick.

Sat in the car which once belonged to Sasuke sat Kakashi, Marik, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata.

"Okay the other ninja have gone to look for Sasuke on the roads," Kakashi explained to the three kids and teenager with him. "Our job is to go dump John at Naruto's house then meet them at the hokage's building,"

"Got it," they said in unison.

_Hokage's building_

Twenty five minutes later Kakashi, Marik, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Asuma, Kurenai, Kisame, Might Gai, Ino, Kiba and Itachi stood in the hokage's office, Shizune sat on Tsunade's chair.

"Lady Hokage is in hospital at the moment… she got hit by a car," Shizune groaned.

"Well we need to speak to someone of high authority, it's an emergency," Kakashi explained softly to Shizune who placed her face in her hands.

"Your of high authority aren't you Mr. Jonin? You deal with it! I've got to much paperwork to get through for lady Hokage!" growled Shizune and waved them away.

Kakashi turned to the massive group of ninja, "You heard her, We have to deal with it ourselves, this could be a good teambuilding exercise,"

Gai growled, "Why does Kakashi get to be in charge, what about me?"

"Oh shut up would you," Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Fine, me and Lee will complete this mission by ourselves,"

"This mission has nothing to do with you, you don't even know who we're saving," Marik said but Gai was gone.

Kakashi led everyone outside, "Well then let's begin, I want Itachi, Kisame, Kurenai, Asuma and Kiba to go find Sasuke, everyone else follow me,"

_Middle of nowhere_

The car came to a slow but un-surprising stop; it was running low for nearly ten minutes now.

Kakashi, Marik, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Ino clambered out the car and surveyed there surroundings.

The sky was covered by dark clouds, blocking all sunlight. Dust and sand spread across for miles on each side of the road; they were lost.

"See Kakashi, this is the never-ending road of doom, why did you make us come here!" Marik complained and kicked the car.

"No it's a normal road in the middle of nowhere, once we're off this road we're somewhere," Kakashi replied quietly and began to casually stroll down the road.

"Oh no way am I walking, I'll wait in the car," Shikamaru sighed and turned towards the car.

In a flash Kakashi appeared at the car and heaved in away with an all mighty strength.

"Oh man what a drag… does this mean I'm walking?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Yes, we're all walking, I want to get to NASA as soon as possible," Kakashi explained.

"Hey that's mine and Sasuke's car you can't just throw it away!" Marik suddenly yelled and ran to catch up with Kakashi.

"NASA, why are we going there sensei?" Naruto asked.

"To get a rocket trip to that place D'jok comes from," Kakashi replied calmly.

"A rocket? Your crazy!" Ino cried with horror.

"There not going to let us take a rocket Kakashi," Shikamaru groaned.

"Yes they will!" Kakashi argued cheerfully.

"No they won't… god this walk is going to take longer than a Dragon ball Z fight," Shikamaru said to himself.

Naruto chuckled, "Or a fan girl argument over who loves Sasuke the most,"

Hinata joined in the game, "Or Avatar The Last Airbender's finale Sozin's comet,"

"Or a card game from any series in Yugioh," Marik said.

"Or watching all of the The Lord Of The Rings movies in a row; those things were like three hours each," Ino plucked in.

The gang burst out into laughter as they walked down the long, dusty road.

"Or the amount of time it will take for Thran to score another goal!" Kakashi shouted.

Everyone kept on laughing but Marik managed to ask Kakashi who Thran was to which Kakashi replied a team-mate of D'jok.

As they walked every so often someone would come up with another one.

"Ooh I've got one!" Ino announced, "It'll take as long as it took to finish Tsuande's boob job!"

"Or how long it took for Zaku that sound ninja guy to finally punch Sakura's teeth off him!" Naruto roared with laughter.

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Ino giggled.

The gang laughed and eventually they made it to NASA!

_Asuma, Kurenai, Kisame, Itachi, Kiba_

"I'm just saying it's strange how Kakashi chose basically all the young genin… except for me of course but that's because he knows I'd beat him up if he tried to touch me…"

"Shut up Kiba Kakashi isn't a paedophile… I think," Kurenai sighed as she led the four males down the side of the Konoha fast-road; looking for signs of Sasuke Uchiha.

"He's got a point you know… there's no jonin there to stop him," Kisame suddenly said as Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't have said it better myself shark man!" Kiba laughed and patted Kisame on the back.

"No problem my canine friend," Kisame showed a fake smile.

"Listen you two, Kakashi isn't a pervert," Asuma growled.

"No of course not," Itachi agreed then added sarcastically, "Just like Edward Cullen isn't the sexiest vampire in existence,"

"Look until Newmoon comes out in cinema's in England no Twilight references!" Kurenai ordered.

Itachi snarled and pulled his head under his robes so nobody could see him reading Twilight. "One day," he whispered, "references will be back… one day,"

As Itachi walked under his robes he accidentally walked into the road.

"An accident waiting to happen that Itachi hey," Kisame nudged Kurenai who shook him off.

BEEP BEEP! The truck came flying into Itachi knocking him flying away.

"What is it with Uchiha' s and getting hit by vehicles?" Kiba asked no-one in-particular.

_NASA_

The group stood in a gigantic tarmac area, rockets where stationed around the place.

"Wow!…. Rockets," Marik said in awe.

Kakashi nodded, "Okay guys stay here, I'm going to go ask when the next rocket is taking off,"

Shikamaru shook his head as Kakashi ran off into the big NASA building, "It's not going to work,"

The sun shone brightly as everyone realised how exhausted they where, they all fell to the floor.

"Boy it's sure hot," Naruto moaned and wiped some sweat from his brow.

_NASA building_

"Hey your not aloud in here!" a voice suddenly yelled as Kakashi entered the building.

"I just came to… OOOOF!" the two security guards one muscular and black the other small and fat landed on Kakashi winding him.

Kakashi threw them both off and ran back out the way he came into the blistering heat, the two guards gave chase.

The kids sat in a circle not talking until Hinata noticed a figure in the horizon. "Oh, I think Master Kakashi is back,"

She was right, though he did not stop to chat and instead flew past them ordering them to get into the rocket now!

They all followed Kakashi to the rocket.

"Dammit there getting away!" The fat security guard moaned as he watched a gang trying to get into a red rocket.

The other guard raised an eyebrow, "I know we're not supposed to Bill, but NASA did say to activate you no who in case of a robber going after the rockets,"

"No we can't he'll take over the world!" Bill debated.

The black guard laughed, "Yeah with that kind of attitude sure!"

"No, with any attitude!"

The muscular guard chuckled and took a red button out of his pocket. He slammed his palm down onto it and immediately there was a rumble like a earthquake.

"Oh no Thomas!" Bill cried but Thomas grinned as suddenly the ground in-front of them exploded and a gigantic robot stood before them.

"I am Megatron leader of the Deceptions; who has awoken me?" Megatron ordered rather than asked in a metalic voice and looked around into thin air.

Thomas whistled, "YEAH, WOOHOO DOWN HERE!"

Megatron shot downwards and came face to face (or body) with Thomas.

Thomas cringed and began to sweat. Suddenly Megatron produced some massive glasses from behind his back and put them on.

"Oh there you are, sorry I'm getting old NASA made me so long ago anyway… WHY HAVE YOU AWOKEN ME?" Megatron roared.

"Well we.. Err… w-we got some… err… in-intruders Mega-Megatron… s-sir," Thomas stuttered.

"I will destroy them," Megatron decided and stood up straight and readied his gun.

"After…."

"After what?" Thomas questioned.

"After… DESTROYING YOU!" Megatron yelled and blasted him into dust.

Suddenly a loud noise became apparent to Megatron who turned in shock.

"Grr, I was going to go find the All-spark but those intruders are making a lot of noise… and I'm partially death for BumbleBee's sake!" Megatron yelled and charged at the rocket which was the source of the noise.

Hinata looked out of the window and noticed Megatron coming, "Oh no, robot is coming Kakashi quickly drive!"

Kakashi took a deep breath and turned round to look at Hinata, "I… DON'T… KNOW… HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

The end of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

D'jok and his new flat chapter 15

_While Kurenai, Kiba, Asuma and Kisame now search for the two Uchiha brothers on the Konoha fast road, Kakashi, Marik, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Ino are starting up a rocket to fly away from the approaching Megatron. _

_Konoha fast roads_

"Alrighty then now we look for both Uchiha's," Asuma said with a sigh.

"Fucking Uchiha's," Kurenai swore under her breath.

_NASA_

"Rargg!" Megatron roared and charged full speed at the departing rocket.

The rocket began to fly into the air, narrowly missing being swatted by Megatron.

"I will chase you till the ends of the universe!" Megatron warned and transformed into a fighter jet.

In the rocket everyone started to breathe easy… sort of.

"Ah, Megatron's gone thank goodness,"

"I feel sick!"

"My head's about to burst,"

"I know right!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The rocket flew upwards through air, nearly out of the earth and into space. Suddenly though a large bang was heard.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't worry, probability is that it's just the engine or something switching up to full speed not Megatron attacking," Ino shrugged.

"Yeah I suppose…" BANG!

Silence in the rocket.

"Oh my God Megatron's attacking… everybody panic!" Naruto yelled which resulted in Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Marik and Kakashi to struggle in their seats like fish out of water.

"You won't get away from me rocket!" Megatron roared and shot more bullets at the rocket.

Suddenly though, without Megatron's knowledge they where out of space.

"I wasn't designed for space, I was designed for homicide, nooooo!" Megatron screamed as the pressure began to explode him.

The explosion of the Transformer was the final straw for the rocket which began spiralling down to an unknown planet.

_Konoha fast roads_

"Oh my God," Kurenai gasped as she stood over Sasuke's body.

"Is he dead?" Kiba asked.

"Woof Woof!" Akamaru barked in response.

"What does the dog say?" Kisame asked Kiba.

"Akamaru was just asking if he was okay," Kiba replied.

"Helpful," Kisame said sarcastically.

Asuma bent down and felt his pulse. "He's alive, Kurenai help me look for any wounds,"

"Right," Kurenai knelt down and examined Sasuke's body, a few broken bones and cuts but otherwise he was fine.

"Oh look he's coming around!" Kisame squealed.

"Uh? Who… what?" Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke can you see me?" Asuma asked.

"Can… I have a cigarette?" Sasuke said as he reached out and snatched it from Asuma's mouth.

Asuma snarled and punched Sasuke square in the jaw which woke him up.

They all stood up.

"Hey what are you?" Sasuke began but was kicked again by Asuma causing Sasuke to drop his cigarette.

Asuma turned to Kiba and Kisame who looked puzzled at Asuma. "Hey nobody takes my cigarettes, especially Uchiha's, sharks and dogs," Asuma leant in further to the two other ninja. "Got it?"

Kisame sniggered and slapped the cigarette out of Asuma's mouth resulted in a swift kick in his shark groin.

"Ah my Scalesticles!" Kisame moaned.

"Scale… testicles…. SCALESTICLES WOW!" Kiba said to himself.

Sasuke strolled across the grass next to the busy motorway and came face to face with Asuma. "………………..Can you bring me home?" He smiled.

_Unknown planet _

The gang stood together next to their destroyed Rocket, The sky was a strange green blue and so was the grass. Where were they?

"Why were we going to the place D'jok used to live in the first place?" Marik asked and rubbed his head.

"I don't know! We really know nothing about what's going on, we're risking everything for your friend Marik!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Yeah! Your friend is being controlled by some unknown guy and you last saw them where?" Ino questioned.

"Domino city…" Marik muttered then plucked up. "Hey we wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't go all crazy on us and steal my car!"

"What a drag, What a drag, What a drag, What a drag…"

"I think Shikamaru's having a seizure," Naruto pointed out.

"Nah it's just this is such a drag," he explained.

"Okay let's stop arguing," Hinata suddenly said.

Everyone turned to her and she went red, "I mean… carry on if you want,"

"No Hinata has a point!" Naruto roared interfering Ino from talking again.

**Naruto thinks I have a point… **Hinata thought to herself with a smile.

"Hinata is right we shouldn't argue, let's just figure out where we are first," Naruto continued.

"Naruto thinks I have a point," Hinata said out loud.

"Yes I do!" Naruto agreed proudly.

"Oh forget I said that" Hinata cringed. **No me I DON'T want to speak my mind! **

_**No you do hisss!**_

**Shut up I'm quiet that's just the way I am. **

_**How come you just said that aloud then hey? **_

**I didn't! **

_**Hissss! **_

"Erm Hinata you okay?" Ino asked the Hyuga who was currently staring into space with a bit of dribble running out of her mouth.

"Oh yes erm, I'm fine,"

_Konoha _

"So I can still catch up with them with this?" Sasuke asked as he admired the super-car before him.

"Yeah defo… made by NASA you know," Izumo smiled and helped Sasuke into the car.

"So remember they've gone to NASA for some reason or other, your car is faster than theirs so you should meet them along the way," Asuma explained.

"Hey can I go to!" Kiba asked.

Sasuke spat on him and drove off.

"Hey what the hell!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Well let's go find Itachi," Kisame shrugged and headed off.

_Unknown planet _

"Namek," Kakashi said.

"Like in Dragonball Z?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes like that" Kakashi replied.

"What are you doing here on Namek?" a voice said from behind the gang.

"You sure this isn't the fake Namek Master?" Naruto asked as he turned around.

"What do you see before you Naruto," Kakashi said as he gestured to the source of the voice.

"Green, pointy ears, bald…Ew… yeah That's a Namekian," Naruto winced.

_**Kill the Namek Hinata!**_Hinata thought.

**SHUT UP! **

_**HISSS! **_

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

D'jok and his new flat chapter 16

_Sasuke Uchiha is racing towards NASA in his race car while Kurenai, Asuma, Kiba and Kisame search for the other missing Uchiha brother. On the way to Akillian and the Galactik football galaxy to recruit D'jok's football friends (For one reason or another) Kakashi, Marik, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Ino have crashed on planet Namek!_

_Planet Namek_

"I said why are you here?" The Namek repeated angrily.

"What? Do you think we want to be on this shitty planet, we were on our way to Akillian mate," Naruto scoffed.

"Namek isn't shitty," the Namek muttered.

"'tis," Kakashi nodded.

"We're not here to argue with you mister alien, we just want to go to Akillian," Ino explained.

"Why though?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh not this again!" Marik rolled his eyes.

"Yes this again, why the badger's soiled pants are we going to Akillian, the hypnotised D'jok is on earth let's just head back there!" Shikamaru moaned.

"Moaner moaner baby!" Marik hissed.

"That's just childish really," Shikamaru shook his head.

"HEY!" The Namek shouted, "Can you just bugger off my planet please,"

"What was the first thing I said in this chapter?" Naruto tapped his foot, "We don't want to be here but we are kinda trapped dick-wipe,"

"Nick one of Freiza's ships," the Namek suggested.

"Freiza? The intergalactic fighting lord? In a bit son," Kakashi shook his head.

"Well that's your only option, you're not getting off this planet any other way," The Namek shrugged and walked off to make his point.

_NASA_

"Ah Uchiha fudge they're already gone!"

Sasuke looked upon the NASA scene, a few craters from where Megatron had shot and a glaring absence of a rocket the gang had taken.

"Can I help you?"

Sasuke jolted round to see an FBI agent there to investigate the disappearance of a stolen rocket.

"No go away," Sasuke shrugged and turned around.

The FBI agent tapped him on the shoulder, "When I say 'can I help you' it normally means what the douche are you doing here," he explained.

"Oh... cool," Sasuke smiled and turned back to look at the scene.

"Err... kid?"

"What now?"

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged again.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the FBI agent said.

"Oh no thank you I decline," Sasuke smiled pleasantly.

"That wasn't a request," The FBI agent replied stonily.

"Well you certainly said it like one," Sasuke replied.

_Konoha _

"Hello,"

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Kurenai demanded as Itachi waved at them from across the street.

"Came to say hello," he shrugged.

"But we've been looking for you since the Konoha high roads chase," Asuma sighed.

"Oh... well hello," Itachi waved again.

"Hello Itachi," Kisame waved.

"Hello Kisame," Itachi waved.

The two smiled at each other for a few seconds.

"Err... hello?" Asuma waved to try and get their attention.

"Oh, hello Asuma," Itachi waved.

"Riiiiight, well we've found you now so I guess we should probably go look for that D'jok guy," Asuma decided.

"Brilliant, follow me," Itachi said and began marching off down the street.

"I... I don't understand," Kiba muttered as Kisame marched behind Itachi in a line.

"Neither do we Kiba neither do we," Asuma scratched his beard.

"Don't speak for me... but I don't either," Kurenai hissed.

"Come on let's follow them," Kiba ordered and the three ran to catch up.

_Namek _

The gang hid behind a large rock, watching the spaceship in front of them.

"So we just run in and nick it, no questions asked," Kakashi ran over the plan.

Hinata put up her hand.

"No questions asked," Kakashi growled, she lowered it promptly.

"OK, let's go!" Ino roared and the group stood up and ran to the ship.

"Hey nobodies onboard and there's nobody here to stop us," Marik noted as Kakashi began pressing random buttons deciding by pressing the prettiest ones.

The ship flew into the air and off towards the Galactik football galaxy.

_NASA_

"You OK?" Sasuke asked and nudged the recently beaten up Uchiha style FBI agent.

The agent didn't move on the floor.

"You OK?" Sasuke nudged.

No movement.

"You OK?"

No movement.

"Need help?"

No movement.

"You sure?"

No movement.

"You sure cuz I'm gonna leave now,"

No movement.

"Okay you just stay there and rest,"

_Konoha fast roads _

Itachi lead them down the side of the roads, cars zooming past.

"Itachi where are you taking us!" Kiba screamed over the wind.

"I saw D'jok in a car with some dude on the fast roads so I'm gonna bring you to where I saw them!" Itachi yelled.

"Oh Itachi you and your eagle eyes," Kisame giggled.

"Thanks pal," Itachi grinned and then stopped, turned around and grinned at Kisame so he could see him grinning.

"Why are we stopping?" Kurenai asked.

"I dunno, why don't you ask Itachi dip shit," Asuma hissed.

"Oh Asuma don't be like this," Kurenai hissed back.

"I'm not like anything," Asuma rolled his eyes.

"Asuma I'm not arguing with you in-front of one of my students," Kurenai whispered.

"What bloody argument?" Asuma growled, "I have no say in anything during our relationship,"

"Guys," Kisame came over to them smiling, "Come on now let's be friends,"

"Yes, like Jesus said... Let's be friends," Itachi came over.

"Jesus didn't say that," Kiba pointed out.

"How do you know are you 2000 years old?" Kisame defended Itachi.

"...yes," Kiba lied.

"Hey Kisame isn't it funny how you're like 30 or sumin ad I'm early twenties yet in the Akatsuki I'm the senior," Itachi suddenly laughed.

"Yeah only cuz of your sharingan otherwise mea rip yoooo!"


End file.
